A Serpent in Lion's Clothing
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Written for Lily Elizabeth Snape's challenge "Serpensortia" on potionsAndSnitches, which Snape's inner thoughts about the famous Dueling Club Match in Harry's second year are revealed. How does this one event affect Snape forever?
1. Seeing is Believing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. J.K. Rowling does as does her publishers. I'm just merely borrowing. Enjoy.

**A Serpent in Lion's Clothing**

_That idiot Lockhart has asked me to be his assistant while we show the students how to duel properly. As if he could ever duel properly_, I think_. That imbecile knows nothing, about dueling or anything else for that matter. Honestly, who in their right mind releases Cornish pixies in their classroom to a group of inexperienced students? He obviously is beyond all levels of sanity._

I draw in another deep breath as I stand off to the side. I glance around the large gathering of students. My dark eyes quickly find the horrid black messy hair. I quietly growl under my breath before glancing at the other students.

_Why did I ever agree to protect that horrid brat? He only shares L—his mother's eyes. The rest of him, though, is his bastard father. _Seconds later, I sigh again. _Perhaps I am being too harsh. The boy is at least trying to learn defense. _My dark eyes then narrow into slits as I concentrate on the boy. _However, it is most likely due to him wishing to duel Malfoy. Yes, taking after your father, are we, Potter? Well, I will make damn sure that you do not. I refuse to protect a conceited child that believes he is above all consequences, especially you, Potter. Try it, and you will suffer. Oh, how I will see to that. I assure you of that, Potter._ My mouth waters in anticipation for the lecture I have for the boy.

_Ah, wonderful, that idiot Lockhart is introducing me to the rest of the crowd. As if the morons cannot already guess that I am your assistant, Lockhart_, I sneer in my mind. _Oh, but do tell them again, though._ _It does take some of these buffoons awhile to catch on. _My dark eyes then feel the familiar green eyes on me. I quickly glance towards the small Gryffindor boy whom I have sworn to protect. _Serves you right, Potter_, I think amusedly when I notice the boy's disappointment.

A few minutes later, _WHAT,_ I think angrily. _I never said that, you imbecile! I have quite the level of experience in dueling. Perhaps I should show you just how much, Lockhart._ I clench my teeth tightly as I hold back a spell and wait patiently for the signal to begin. I don't have to wait long.

_Ha!_ I think as I watch Lockhart fly backwards before slamming against the far wall. _Yes, Lockhart, you surely could tell what I was going to do. Imbecile,_ I growl. _Potter could do better than that, and that is saying something._

A few minutes pass by after Lockhart allows the students to pair up and duel. I watch in complete silence as spells fly in numerous directions. I look on in pure amusement. _Complete and utter failure yet again, Lockhart,_ I think._ I must commend you. In all her years of teaching here, not even Aurora Sinistra has caused this much destruction before._ I then sigh softly as I watch him try to regain control. It doesn't take long, unfortunately.

_Ah, wonderful, the idiot agrees with my decision of Malfoy and Potter dueling. The two are of equal caliber in skill and speed. _I draw in another deep breath as I look on._ The two morons are not following directions, yet again. However, that is not a surprise. It is Potter and Malfoy, after all._

I then look on in utter annoyance when Draco conjures a serpent out of his wand. _I taught it to you once, and now you wish to use it. Imbeciles, the whole lot,_ I think before walking towards it to take care of the conjured snake. However, of course, one must take into account that I work with a complete moron who goes by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart. He tries to banish it, but only manages to aggravate it even more. My mouth then drops as I hear the hisses in front of me. The sounds are not from the snake, but the Gryffindor boy.

_Potter…? But…I…how…what? _I listen further in pure fascination and slight horror. The emotions behind my Occlumency barriers are starting to crack. _No…you can't…you can't be the heir! I refuse to believe that you, the son of Lily Evans, can be the heir of Slytherin. No! You are the son of Lily Evans, a woman full of love and kindness…and goodness. You…you are not…you are not the heir of Slytherin. I refuse to believe it._

However, Harry Potter, the young second-year Gryffindor, continues hissing at the snake in perfect Parseltongue. I cannot deny it any longer now. Somehow, Slytherin blood flows through his veins. He belongs in my house. He belongs to Slytherin. I draw in a deep breath. He belongs with me.

_This shall be interesting, _I muse quietly. I then destroy the conjured snake and stare at the confused boy. _Perhaps there is hope yet for us, Potter…no…no…Harry. You are Harry, not Potter._ My dark eyes then narrow on his confusion. _You do not realize your gift, do you? How fascinating, but it matters not. You belong with me, Harry. You are a serpent in lion's clothing._


	2. Making a Stand

**A/N: **So I decided to continue this story. This chapter probably is not my best work. Enjoy, though.

**Making a Stand**

I stalk towards the horrid statue that guards Dumbledore's office. I sneer the password to it and roll my eyes at the stupidity of the password. _Acid pops, honestly, who would ever make his password 'acid pops'?_ I then walk up the staircase, but stop at the top when I hear quiet talking in the office. Unfortunately, my hearing being like a bat picks up every word. Dumbledore is talking to someone about Harry's living environment.

_He wants me to do WHAT? There is no way I…Harry needs guidance and discipline. I surely cannot give him that. For one, my temper will hinder anything that I do. For two, whenever I look at him, I feel my need of revenge against his father and guilt for his mother. Either way, you look at it. A definite deadly combination is sadly going to follow._

_Then again, there is that main blasted reason I would be the worst choice to be his mentor. I have a black stain on my soul, one that is both literal and figurative. Honestly, he already thinks of me as being in league with the Dark Lord. If he ever learns the truth, I will never be able to protect him properly. Though, I nearly failed last year and he doesn't know. The boy needs a bloody collar._ I then sigh again.

The door opens then and I step out of the way. The man glances at me, but walks past me without saying a word. I walk into the office and nod towards Dumbledore. He is wearing the same pensive expression as earlier. Then again, if I have been scheming as much as he has only to learn of this…interesting development, I too would be looking like that.

Slytherins are schemers by definition, which is odd that Dumbledore, a known Gryffindor, would be such a schemer. However, the man is a master manipulator. After all, he easily manipulated me into protecting the son of my childhood bully. Of course, I had been suffering from massive guilt since it was I who relayed that prophecy and he used that to his advantage just like a perfect Slytherin.

_Perhaps the Sorting Hat was mistaken to sort him in Gryffindor. Then again, the old coot keeps thinking that I should be in Gryffindor. While the idea is horrifying, it would have made certain things easier in the past. No…I cannot go down that path. _I sigh heavily. _However, it is going down that path that made me like this in the first place._

_Slytherin is a noble house. We receive a bad reputation, however, by the other houses because of one bad apple. Granted, I played right into the stereotype with my being a former Death Eater, but not all Slytherins chose the darkness. _I sigh again as a name floods my mind. _Yes, you immediately chose the Order, didn't you, Sinistra? Darkness always drew you in, but you always pushed it away as if you knew. _My eyes then roll at my next thought. _The stars perhaps told you, didn't they? And the students call me a bat. Perhaps they should look at the two witches in their towers._

Dumbledore calmly interrupts my thoughts with a soft speech of how I am not to be so lax in my duties anymore. It is not as if I have wanted Harry to speak perfect Parseltongue to me in front of the entire student body. I have been quite content with him being the good little Gryffindor he has been. Granted, sometimes I wish the horrid child stops breaking every rule in the book, but he gets that from his father. I cannot blame him for that. Just as I cannot blame a Weasley for being a Weasley, no matter how bad I wish I could.

I do not reply to Dumbledore as he continues his lecture. After all, what is there left for me to say? I then glance towards the fireplace. It is my favorite diversionary tactic because I know how much annoys him. Granted, we both know that I am listening from years of experience, but I give him half the attention he deserves. Perhaps it is disrespectful. However, years with my father have taught me this tactic, and it always works.

Dumbledore then finishes his soliloquy. Finally, I am able to say the one thing that has been on my mind ever since the first hiss from Harry's lips. I draw in a deep breath before I speak. As I speak, he peers over his half-moon spectacles at me. The twinkling blue eyes make another appearance.

_You mock me?_ I hiss in my mind. _I respond to you, and you mock me? You just said the boy needs someone there for him. I cannot give that, but I can teach him the ways of defense. I am rather skilled in that regards. I also, unfortunately, have intimate knowledge of the Dark Lord. Harry needs that information. We both know this, Dumbledore. I will not be his mentor in the regards that I listen to the utter drivel of his horrid teenage life, but I will show him how to protect himself. After all, I have tied myself to his life. It is in my best interest to do so._

The only words I speak, though, are that I cannot do as he asks. I cannot be Harry's friend or person he counts on emotionally. I barely do it on my own. The twinkling blue eyes quickly disappear and the cold ice eyes stare at me. I immediately feel as if I am a second-year again. Unfortunately, I have spent a lot of time in this office. So with that look from him now I am back there. Some of it has been for official Order business, while most have been due to my frequent run-ins with the Marauders back in my schooldays. Only twice have I ever felt afraid in this place. Both times have been in Dumbledore's foreboding presence. Now again I feel this way. However, unlike my school years I know how to react responsibly now, though. Case in point, I turn around and walk out of the office. My parting words before the door shuts are "You may have won with him being sorted into Gryffindor, but I know. I know that Harry's true house is Slytherin." My eyes then level on him. "My house," I say as the door shuts.


	3. All a Matter of Perception

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.

**All a Matter of Perception**

There is only one other person in this castle who argues with me more than Sinistra. Unfortunately, that would be a head of a rival house. I then sigh softly as I say Minerva McGonagall. There isn't scorn in my voice. We do not necessarily dislike each other. However, just as I have my role to play with Harry, I play one with Minerva for the good of Hogwarts. It breeds competition for the both of us. If they knew, if anyone knew the truth, it would be dangerous for all of us at Hogwarts. After all, the Dark Lord had managed to breach the castle's defenses last year somehow. Who is to say that he won't try something again this year?

The truth is that since I started to work here, Minerva and I have had a close relationship. While it is sometimes very frustrating for her to treat me as if I am her son, I will admit there is a part of me that craves that attention. She is still strict with me, of course. In fact, there is numerous times where we argue over my treatment of her little Lions. She believes that I am being too harsh on them. If she believes that, then she should see how I treat the Hufflepuffs. However, we always walk away with the argument settled. Unfortunately, she wins most of the time, but only because I feel a tad bit uncomfortable arguing with a woman who has nursed me back to health so many times. In addition, the woman acts as if she is my mother outside of school. Arguing with your mother or maternal-like witch is not in anyone's favor. Trust me. I know. I have the curse marks on my shoulder blade to prove it.

I sigh heavily as I walk up to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor who guards Minerva's quarters. The Founder glances at me, but says nothing. I announce my reason for being there, and the door opens a few seconds later. I quietly walk in and sigh. _Nothing like walking into the lioness's den,_ I think.

I spot Minerva sitting in her crimson and gold colored recliner. Her eyes are watching me as if trying to figure out my mood. _Yes, do try to figure out my mood, Minerva. You will lose. _I hold back my anxiousness and slight annoyance. She softly bows her head towards me in acknowledgment.

Minerva asks me why I am there. I simply state back to her Harry's name. Her green eyes instantly widen in surprise. I then further explain what I have learned over the past few days. For example, how Harry spoke perfect Parseltongue in the Great Hall. She has already heard this once, but I tell her again. She needs to understand. I then notice her green eyes quickly dart away. I know that look in her eyes. She has worn it around me for the past twelve years. She is ashamed of him displaying that rare talent of his in front of the entire student body and scared for him having it. Yes, most witches and wizards automatically conclude that if a wizard speaks Parseltongue, then he is evil. It is not always the case, though. Salazar Slytherin was not evil, and he had the same rare ability that he passed on.

However, there are those in the Wizarding World who would argue with me on the point of whether Slytherin was evil or not. Granted, choosing which students are worthy to be in Slytherin based on their blood purity may be evil, but it is for good reason. Half bloods such as me are not nearly strong enough magically speaking as purebloods. We have a certain frailty in us from our horrid Muggle side. If I had known how it was possible, I would complete the ancient ritual to purify my blood and finally rid myself of my bastard father's blood that flows through my veins at once.

Minerva calmly tells me that she is aware of the situation. Y_ou are aware. Hmm…I should be oh so grateful that you are aware, Minerva, _I sneer in my mind. _Perhaps I should conjure you an award for that statement._ I then inhale and slowly shake my head. She replies quietly to me that I should not act as if I was a child, but act like the man I am. _The man I am,_ I reply in my thoughts. _And just what man do you believe me to be, Minerva? I am not any different than I was this morning._

I calmly state to Minerva that Harry belongs in my house. She does not listen, though, which I have expected. He is her bright shining star in the sea of black holes. However, I lay out my argument logically to her. Logic has never failed me before when I have been in similar situations. Granted, in those cases, I need not to have argued with the maternal figure in my life before, but I know that I am ready for nearly every single anticipated rebuttal from her. That is why when she calmly replies with a simple 'of course, he is yours,' the air quickly flees my lungs. I stare at her for what seems to be hours, but is truthfully merely seconds. She then softly tells me that she is going to complete the necessary paperwork and speak with Albus so that Harry is resorted into my house. I, in a drunken-like state, turn around and stumble back out of Minerva's quarters. _The serpent is returning to his rightful house._ For a split second, my lips curl upwards without my knowing of it. _Welcome home, Harry_, I think.


	4. Telling Harry

**A/N: **Sorry it's short. I'll make the next chapter longer. I promise. Enjoy.

**Telling Harry**

Perhaps this is not my wisest idea I've ever had. Apprehension flows through every vein as I pace back and forth in front of my fireplace waiting. Minerva has informed me earlier that she has completed the necessary paperwork. Unfortunately, she and Albus both have decided that for my punishment of ruining their plans, I have to be the one to tell the boy, which is why I am here now pacing manically in my figurative cage.

It takes awhile for me to recognize the soft tapping at my door. He's here. I draw in a breath before I answer the knock with a low growl to the boy to enter. The door slowly opens before Harry walks in. Judging by the look on his face, I can see that he's not going to be as happy about this situation as I am. It is understandable, though. I have been rather harsh and unfair towards him. However, that has changed now. He is in my house now as it should have been from the very beginning if a certain headmaster had remained neutral.

I motion towards Harry that he may sit down. He only glares at me before finally taking a seat. I sense the anger and slight fear in his stance. His posture practically screams at me that he hates the idea of being in the same room with me. Yes, well, I have never had things come to me easily. Why should I expect this to be any different?

I calmly and bluntly state that he's been resorted into my house. I am unprepared for the backlash of that simple statement. Harry stares at me for a moment before laughing hysterically. I watch him for a few minutes as the laughter slowly subsides. Yes, he is so like Lily. I softly then inform him that I am not jesting. The boy's laughter ceases instantly and the familiar green eyes turn into daggers. I do not allow him to get a word in edgewise. I immediately enlighten him that the Headmaster and his former Head of House both have agreed to my request. Within seconds, I feel the built up energy surrounding the boy. I quickly cast a non-verbal shield around Harry and myself. After all, I am not stupid. I know precisely what will occur if I bring Harry into the Hospital Wing with cuts and bruises. Poppy Pomfrey will be the least of my troubles after Minerva and Albus get through with me. However, seconds later, Harry stand up and storms out of my office. _Well, that could have gone better,_ I think.


	5. Slytherin's Official Welcoming Committee

**A/N: **Enjoy.

**Slytherin's Official Welcoming Committee**

As I walk past the dorms heading back to my rooms, I see three of my Slytherins standing outside of the common room. I immediately know whom they are all waiting for. It has been a good day since I have told Harry about his new sorting. He still is refusing to come out of his dorm. However, the Headmaster has informed me earlier this morning that Harry is going to be in the dungeons before breakfast. I am not holding my breath, though. Harry and I have had too toxic of a relationship thus far. It is going to take some time, which I understand and am fully prepared to face.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain why you three are loitering out in the hallway before dawn?" I drawl slowly. I immediately raise an eyebrow when the young Slytherin's grey eyes widen in surprise. I may show favoritism towards my students, but they know better than to expect me to show it when we are alone.

"Well, Professor Snape," Draco begins to say before he quickly glances towards Crabbe and Goyle. "We're the official Slytherin Welcoming Committee."

"I was not aware we needed one, Mr. Malfoy." I then take a step towards the blond Slytherin before throwing a piercing glare at his two lackeys. The two instantly catch my meaning and run back into the Common Room. "You will inform all of your little friends that if I find a scratch on Potter, I will find the instigator and he or she will feel my wrath. Is that understood, Draco?" I whisper deadly. He quickly nods his head. "In fact, since you have mentioned the need of this 'welcoming committee', I nominate you and your friends as his bodyguards. Do you know what that means, Draco?"

"No, sir," the second-year Slytherin responds quietly.

"It means, Draco, that you are responsible for Potter's safety, so if someone disobeys my orders, you too will experience his or her punishment." I then lean closer to Draco. "I would hate to have to inform your father of how you protected the Boy-Who-Lived seeing as what your father does." My dark eyes then flash sinisterly. "Now do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Draco replies fearfully.

"Excellent, but know that if you ever lie to me like that again, I have the power to make your life a living hell, Draco. After all, I am your godfather, am I not?" He nods slowly. "However," I say softly. I watch his eyes light up in anticipation. "As you saw last year, I can be surprisingly lenient when it comes to you, Draco, which you know the reason."

"You do not wish me to grow up like my father," Draco quietly whispers.

"No. I do not, Draco. Treat Potter as you would a brother, and we will have no issues this year."

"Sir, I—is it—is it true then? Is he really the heir?"

"I do not see how that is any of our concern, Draco." I then level my stare on the boy. He shifts his feet nervously. "Unless you know something that I do not."

"No, sir, it's just, well, I was just wondering why Potter's in our house now."

"He is in our House because the Headmaster deems it necessary. Does that answer all of your questions or must I remain to be a crystal ball for you?"

"No, sir, I understand. Thank you."

I watch the young Slytherin slowly enter the common room again. Something in me rises up. It is perhaps nothing but indigestion, but others would believe otherwise. After all, I have long since suffered hearing that it is my paternal side from that infuriating witch whose head is so far up in the stars that she has nearly thrown herself off her tower once or twice. I am not joking either. She has nearly thrown herself off her tower before. How she still has a job here is beyond all comprehension. Then again, this is Hogwarts, School of Witch castoffs and Wizard failures. All one needs to do is just look at the staff. We have a Divination professor who can't predict anything, an Astronomy professor who nearly kill herself on a daily basis because she's staring at the stars, and a Charms professor who squeaks at everything. We also have a History of Magic professor who is dead and still is boring, an overly emotional Herbology professor, a Transfiguration professor who should be declawed, and do not even get me started on our latest winner to the island of misfits. There are some days here where I would consider Azkaban paradise in comparison to this place. However, I digress. I cast a quick Tempus. Ten more minutes before he's here. _You will have a home here, Harry. I promise._


	6. Settling in for a Long Night

**A/N: **Enjoy

**Settling in for a Long Night**

Harry stands in front of me with a look of pure hatred in his eyes, which I understand. I must admit that I am rather surprised that he came at all. Quite honestly, I have been under the impression that I would have had to drag the boy down kicking and screaming. However, here he stands before me in the Slytherin common room under his own volition.

"I trust I need not go over the rules with you?" I ask softly. I do not know why I am acting so odd around Harry. Perhaps it is due to how quickly my thoughts have changed concerning him, but I honestly do not know the answer.

"No," Harry sharply responds. "I think I get it."

"I understand your anger," I say in attempts to placate.

"No, sir," Harry snarls softly. "I don't think you do."

I instantly catch his eyes and respond, "You feel the need to lash out because you are not satisfied with this arrangement."

"Would you be?" he snaps.

"No," I answer honestly. That seems to throw him off-guard. I watch his eyes narrow on me as if searching for some hidden answer. I say nothing, though. He then sighs heavily and turns away.

"Why don't you try to convince Professor Dumbledore to let me stay in Gryffindor then, Snape? It's not as if you're thrilled about this idea any more than I am. After all, you probably think that I'm dirtying your House with my presence."

I cannot hold back my chuckle. _As if any student in my House dirtied it than it already is_, I think. I instantly catch the Harry's temper, which makes me stifle my chuckling. I can see clearly in his eyes the hurt and anger. I know those looks all too well. They are another gift of his mothers.

"Mr. Potter, do not attempt to discern what my thoughts are. You will learn with time that I am more complicated than you could ever imagine."

"So you're enjoying this then," Harry growls at me.

"If you are referring to the fact that I have a twelve-year-old boy throwing a temper tantrum in front of me, then, yes, Mr. Potter, I am _positively_ enjoying this," I respond sarcastically. "But do not worry. I am sure that I will find more amusement elsewhere."

"I hate you!"

"The feeling was once mutual, Mr. Potter, but now I think you will come to see that we are not so different, you and I."

"Why, Snape? Are you a secret Gryffindor too?"

I merely raise an eyebrow at him. The boy clearly has some wit about him. My eyes then catch the slight movement in the back of the room. _Well, this should be interesting,_ I think as I watch the blonde second-year Slytherin slowly walk towards us. _I should have known that it was too much to ask of those cowards. Excellent, Draco, you are well on your way._

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, glad you could join us," I calmly state when he is close to us. I instantly notice out of the corner of my eye Harry tense up at the mention of Draco's name. I then see the familiar Holly wand slowly slip into his hands. "There will be no need for wands, Mr. Potter."

"Says you," Harry mutters softly.

"Yes, says me," I repeat before casting a nonverbal and wandless summoning spell. Harry's wand immediately flies to my hand. "To ensure that you do not do anything rash," I explain.

"That's mine," Harry says through grit teeth.

"I am well aware of that fact, Mr. Potter. However, I am also well aware of your turbulent past concerning Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, are you now? Where were you when—"

"We all have our roles to play, Mr. Potter. You shall know mine in the end. For now, know that this feud between you and Mr. Malfoy is over. As you can see, Draco is wandless. I would think that you being the upstanding student you are would never curse an unarmed wizard. Or am I wrong, Mr. Potter?" He says nothing, though. He only glares at me. However, I remain perfectly calm. "I will return your wand first thing in the morning."

"Sure, you will, Snape, and what's to prevent all of Slytherin from killing me before then?"

"Mr. Malfoy," I flatly state. Harry's mouth drops before glancing towards Draco.

"You're joking!"

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter, I am being quite serious. Mr. Malfoy has given me his word that he will ensure your safety." I sense Harry's distrust in my words instantly. "He is well aware of the consequences if he breaks his word, Mr. Potter. Now, I believe we have wasted enough time tonight. Mr. Malfoy, escort him to his rooms." I watch both boys uneasily walk towards the boys' dormitories. "Goodnight, Gentlemen," I call after them. Neither one responds before the door shuts. "Merlin, help me if they survive the night," I mutter to myself as I walk out of the common room. _Never again will I ever accept Albus's offer of a lemon drop again,_ I think_. They've made me as barmy as him._

I silently walk back to my quarters in the dimly lit corridors. My eyes narrow on the dark haired witch standing in front of my quarters. I can hear her trying to convince the portrait of Salazar Slytherin to permit her to enter my quarters. She is losing the battle. When I am right behind her, I stop and lean against the wall. I cross my arms and listen to her.

"But what if he's hurt, Salazar?"

"I do not believe that to be the case, Professor," Salazar coolly responds as he glances towards me. A sly smile spreads across his face, but he quickly glances back at her. "However, if you would state your true intention—"

"That is my true intention!"

"Yes, well, I do not believe that to be the case. After all, it is extremely rare for you not to be in your tower, Professor Sinistra." Salazar then narrows his eyes on her. "Especially when the stars are so beautiful tonight," he says. "Now, state your true intention, and perhaps I will allow you entrance."

"Fine, you OVERGROWN MONKEY!" yells Sinistra. "I'm going to steal all of his Firewhiskey and any other alcohol he stores in his rooms."

"Why in the Nine Hells would you do that?"

"Because he's obviously lost what little of his mind he had left. Why else would he petition the Headmaster to transfer that Potter boy from Gryffindor to his house? He clearly has no feelings of compassion for the boy due to his sordid past with Potter's father. But to take out this silly revenge on the boy who has no recollection of his parents is absurd."

"Tell me how you really feel, Aurora," I quietly say behind her.

Sinistra instantly jumps at the sound of my voice before whirling around with her long silver wand drawn. Before I am able to cast a quick shield, her spell hits me and throws me to the floor. I grimace slightly from how powerful her spell is, but I say nothing. I slowly get up and stare at her.

"YOU!" she snarls.

"Indeed," I respond cocking an eyebrow challenging her silently. The games we play are quite fun at times and are a necessary distraction for the both of us. Sometimes, though, I believe she enjoys them too much. "Stealing my spirits, are we? You do remember what happened the last time you tried to break into my rooms, don't you? Or need I remind you again?"

"Why are you doing this to him, Snape? Can't you leave the poor boy alone?"

I take a quick glance around. The corridor is not the place to discuss this, especially with her. I then wave my hand towards Salazar, which quickly makes the portrait swing open. I motion for her to walk in first, but she refuses. I too am growing tired of this game so I grab her wrist and yank her into my rooms after me. The door closes behind us. The second I feel the wards in place, I release her and walk calmly towards my chair that is the closest to the fireplace.

"What makes you believe that I am doing this out of some sort of revenge, Sinistra?"

"Oh, only action you've ever done to the poor boy since he's been here," she snaps as she takes a seat on my couch. "He is not James Potter, Severus."

"Yes, so I've realized," I softly respond.

"Then what is this, Severus? Because right now it seems to be some sort of sick game that you're playing with the boy. And if it is, then I'm telling you right now to stop it before I hex you right here and now!"

"It is not a game, Aurora. I merely wish to protect him."

"By putting him in the snake pit?" she squawked. "You might as well just have thrown him in the Forbidden Forest, Severus. They'll kill him."

"I doubt that."

"Yeah, well, when I tell you 'I told you so' when he's in the Hospital Wing recovering, don't try to curse me. Because I told you so!" she screams loudly.

"What would you have me do, Aurora? The boy is a Parselmouth! Surely, even you know how rare it is for a Gryffindor to exhibit that interesting gift."

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm sure there've been others in different Houses than Slytherin."

"Why do you think Slytherin's mascot is a snake, Sinistra? Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth as was the Dark Lord. Tell me. Do you not find that to be an interesting fact? That a boy who has no known familial ties to either wizard suddenly exhibits the rare gift in front of his classmates?"

"So what?" she responds. "I'm related to Salazar, and you don't see me speaking to snakes."

"Yes, but you've never had a dark wizard try to kill you before, Sinistra."

"Unless you count all those pesky Death Eaters, right, Snape?" she drawls. She then rolls her eyes. "Fine, say I believe you then. What are you saying then? That he's some sort of—"

"I am merely stating that I do not believe the boy belongs in Gryffindor, which the Headmaster agrees with me on. There is something about the boy that makes me think that there's more to him than what we see." I then inhale deeply. I can see her struggling against herself mentally. "Aurora, I only ask that you trust me this one time. If I am wrong, then I will expect to hear your 'I told you so'. However, if I am right, then I implore you to stand with me."

"You've already got Albus and Minerva behind you, why do you need me?"

"You have a special insight into his actions and an established trust built with him that I do not. The boy must understand that I am not his enemy."

"Fine," she says. "I'll do it, but I'm hexing you if it doesn't work." She then leaves my quarters and leaves me to my thoughts.


	7. Interlude of Potions Class

**A/N: **Enjoy.

**Interlude of Potions Class**

I cast a quick Tempus and sigh. Today is going to be the first Potions class with Harry as a Slytherin. Unfortunately, it is with all of his other former Gryffindors. I can only imagine how the boy has been surviving. Perhaps it is wrong of me to resort the boy into my house. After all, Gryffindor seems to have not disowned him. I have learned that interesting information from the Weasley twins. Of course, I perhaps might have left a potions recipe out that they possibly can use for as a prank, but I have left recipes out before for them accidently. No one ever traces it back to me, and who is ever going to believe the Weasley twins if they (Merlin forbid) tell anyone that Severus Snape, git of the dungeons, gave them a potions recipe?

The door to my classroom opens. It is Weasley and Granger walking in along with Potter. I bite back my scathing lecture. I have promised both Albus and Minerva that I am not going to say anything to him about consorting with his old House. That is the one condition. However, as my eyes narrow on the patch just above the boy's robes, I find it harder to bite back my words. His patch is crimson, not emerald. The boy is wearing his old Gryffindor robes.

Before I can say anything, though, my door opens again. Unfortunately, curiosity has bitten me this day so I glance towards it. My eyes instantly catch the dried blood on Draco's white shirt. I then quickly look over him and see the bruises and cuts to his face. Someone has attacked him. I cannot help it. Out of habit, I glare at Harry. That is when I notice that Harry too has a split lip and bruised cheek. I calmly (as calmly as one can be in this situation) walk over to both boys. It is rather amazing actually that Draco sits near Harry, and that neither boy has an issue with it. My thoughts I know are wrong. Draco and Harry haven't attacked each other. It is someone else who has attacked them. My gut wrenches as I quickly realize that it has to be someone from my house.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, who did this to you?" I ask softly. Both boys stare at me, but say nothing. I then catch Granger's eye. She is worried about them (well, probably just Harry). I decide then that I am going to speak with her after class. I quickly revise this decision when Weasley glares at me. Perhaps including Weasley into our conversation will smooth things over. _Oh, Merlin, what do I care what two Gryffindors think of my anyway?_ I think. I then sigh heavily as I answer my own question. _I care because they're Harry's friends. I need them if I am ever to protect Harry properly._ I glance at both Gryffindors and narrow my eyes on them. _Well, they truly aren't the worst sort. Granger is certainly the smart one in the lot, so she could be a good influence. Weasley is…a Weasley. If nothing else, he is good for entertainment purposes._

"No one, Professor," Draco responds quietly interrupting my thoughts.

Without thinking of how it looks to four thirteen year olds, I cast a nonverbal and wandless locking spell that engages the wards around my classroom. As the door slams shut, shrieks instantly ring out from behind it. I then lean down in my intimidating way.

"Do not lie to me, Mr. Malfoy," I say in a deadly voice.

"Fine, you want to know so damn bad? I'll tell you," Harry snarls towards me. "It was your house. What's wrong, Snape? Can't even believe a Slytherin would attack—"

"That's quite enough, Mr. Potter," I respond quietly. It takes all my control not to slap the boy for his sassiness. "I am correct to assume that this incident occurred last night?" Harry doesn't respond, but Draco slowly nods. "Very well, I see I shall have to call a meeting tonight."

"Oh, like you care, Snape," Harry raves.

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter, I do care."

"Only because I'm stuck in your damn House because the Headmaster's gone insane."

"It was not the Headmaster's decision, Mr. Potter." The green eyes narrow on me suspiciously.

"You!" accuses Harry. "But why would you ever—? You hate me!"

"I do not hate you, Mr. Potter, nor does Mr. Malfoy. Need I defend you as Draco has in order for you to understand?"

"You tried to kill me my first year!"

"I saved you, you idiot boy. Quirrell was the one who was trying to kill you."

"You hate me because of my father!"

"No. While that was the case before, it is not now."

"Oh, yeah, what changed, Snape?"

"Obviously, my opinion of you, Mr. Potter," I drawl.

"Oh, come on. Don't give me this crap, Snape! What changed?"

"You spoke Parseltongue, Mr. Potter." I watch the boy's gears in his mind turn feverishly as he tries to think of a way out. Inside I smile slight when I see the boy's light bulb comes on. _This ought to be good,_ I think to myself.

"So…I bet loads of people here can."

"Then you would lose that bet, Mr. Potter. It is very rare to possess that ability so naturally."

Harry then sighs heavily before he glances towards Granger and Weasley. They all seem to want to ask a question, but I can smell their fear. I then glance at Draco who quickly looks away. Somehow, I know I should be upset that those lions corrupted my godson, but I cannot. I've learned long ago that there is nothing wrong with Gryffindors. However, my role in the big plan requires me to be an ass to everyone but Slytherin.

Hence, another reason I am glad Harry is now in my House. If Dumbledore is right and I must teach Harry certain skills that I possess, then we have made the right decision to resort him. I know that I could not be able to teach him properly with our level of distrust. At least now, I can make up for some of the damaging remarks I've made the past year. After all, can anyone truly ever imagine Harry learning Occlumency or (Merlin forbid) Legilimency from me with our prior relationship? It would be disastrous and would probably end up being the reason of why another person close to Harry has died.

I then sigh heavily. I made a vow on Lily's grave that I would protect her son. It is the least I can do since I am the main reason she and Potter are dead. So having Harry resorted in my mind shows that I am serious about my vow. After all, distancing me from the boy hasn't worked. I nearly got the boy killed twice last year because of it. Again, I sigh. This year is going to be different, though. If the boy has taught me one thing, it is that I need to be on my guard always. An echoed memory of my sorting flashes before my eyes. 'While here your House will be your home…' Can I truly ever give that to Harry who deserves the home I took from him? _Yes,_ I answer in my mind.


	8. Idiot Boys

**A/N: **Enjoy.

**Idiot Boys**

Another Potions class over, and as luck has had it, no one is injured. Longbottom, the bumbling fool, actually has managed not to destroy a single cauldron today. I must admit that I am rather happy at this accomplishment. However, my eyes quickly find the bruises and cuts to Harry and Draco's faces again, though. My good mood vanishes instantly.

I have pondered who in my House has harmed them both during class. However, I end up revising my question five minutes into class into who in my House would not harm them. That list is much shorter. I then sigh heavily. All throughout class, Crabbe and Goyle have glared at Draco. It seems that the two dunderheads are going to follow their fathers' examples.

"Since we have gone throughout an entire class with Longbottom attempting to kill us, you are all dismissed," I drawl. My eyes catch Longbottom's as he slumps in his chair. Dumbledore has already informed the poor Gryffindor that I must continue to use him in this way, so I am rather glad that he continues his role. He would make his parents proud if they knew.

I watch in silence as the class slowly filters out. Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Draco, and Harry remain behind as the swarms of Slytherins roughly shove past them. I catch the glares, but say nothing. My Snakes will hear plenty tonight, and if I make a few enemies of myself, then so be it. No one, and I mean no one, hurts Lily's son or my godson.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, remain behind," I loudly announce. Harry and Draco quickly whirl around. I lock my eyes with Harry's as he glares at me. "Mr. Potter, unlike Gryffindor, Slytherins are not known for being late to their classes. Do not disappoint me or you will learn how I discipline my Snakes." I hear the quiet muttering under the boy's breath before he stalks away with Longbottom at his heels. The door shuts behind them and quickly allows the wards in place.

"We don't know, sir," Granger instantly says before I even have a chance to ask. "We've been asking him all morning, but he won't tell us."

"I see," I quietly reply before glancing towards Weasley.

"Like I'd tell you," Weasley snarls.

"Ronald Weasley," Granger exclaims outraged. She then slaps him hard shoulder. "That is no way to talk to Professor Snape. He's just trying to help."

"Yeah, then why'd he take Harry from his true House?"

"Well, obviously it's to protect him," Granger replies matter-of-factly.

I cannot help myself as I flash back to my memories of Lily and me during our school years. She too acted like Granger by always trying to protect me from myself. Yes, I have absolutely no qualms with Harry's friendship with these two Gryffindors.

"I mean, right, sir?" Granger asks a few seconds later.

"Yes," I respond. I then sigh again. Perhaps it is best if I try to make up for my being a git to them for so long. After all, I need them. "I apologize for how I have treated you both since you've arrived here, but I am afraid it is how it is supposed to be. You must understand, though, that no one must know that I protect him." They know anyways, at least Granger does, and whom is she going to tell that will ever believe her? I see no harm in them knowing.

"So we're just supposed to take your word for it, Snape?"

"Ronald Weasley," Granger exclaims again. "Hold your tongue or I will tell your mother."

Weasley instantly reddens from embarrassment. I must remember that for future references. However, I quickly turn my attention back to matters at hand. After all, I protect Harry. I cannot be caught off-guard anymore.

"What is his current attitude about being resorted?"

"Well, he hates it, sir. I mean—" I hold my hand up to prevent Granger from rambling.

"Yes, but do you believe that he could learn to embrace it at some point?"

"No offense, Snape, but all of you over there hate him."

"Not all of us, Mr. Weasley," I respond. "I believe you have seen evidence with Mr. Malfoy's marks." I then glance towards the silent Slytherin. I admit that I have never seen him so quiet before, but I know why it is. He does not wish to speak in front of two Gryffindors that he disliked for so long. "I take it you two will keep me informed if you notice any change or any more marks on Mr. Potter?" Granger instantly nods before slapping Weasley again. Seconds later, he reluctantly jerks his head. "Very well, you are dismissed. You may inform Professor McGonagall that Mr. Malfoy is with me." Weasley's eyes narrow, but he says nothing as he and Granger leave the room. I wait until the door closes behind the Gryffindors before I glance towards Draco. "I take it that if I asked you would refuse to divulge the names?"

"It wouldn't do any good," Draco responds quietly.

"Because you believe they will do it again later tonight?" I ask. Draco nods slowly. I sigh heavily. "Mr. Malfoy, I will not allow them to harm you or Mr. Potter again."

"Oh, yeah," Draco harshly snaps before glaring at me. "How are you going to do that? By making us invisible to everyone?" he snarls. "Because that's the only way I can see Harry and me being safe now."

"Mr. Malfoy—"

"Draco, I'm Draco, not Malfoy, Snape," he growls at me. "I can't be a Malfoy after last night. I'm surprised they haven't informed him that his former son protected his Master's sworn enemy."

"This is what you wanted, was it not, Draco? To stand up to your father and show him that you are not a killer?" I notice the slight hitch in Draco's breathing at my words. "It is his loss, Draco."

"And your gain," Draco growls back at me. "I might as well just save—"

"Do not say such things, Draco," I rebuke. "You are proving to everyone that you are stronger than them. You are not a killer, Draco. I know this, and now Harry knows it."

"So what am I supposed to do, Snape? I can't go home, not after this. Mother and Father will surely kill me the second I step into Malfoy Manor."

"You are my godson, Draco. You will always have a home with me." I then sigh and allow him the time he needs to collect himself. "Draco, please let me help you, though. I must know what happened last night so that I can prevent it from occurring again."

"It was the usual suspects. Blaise, Nott, Montague, Crabbe, and Goyle," he admits quietly. "Those were the ones I could tell at least. They jumped Harry in the middle of the night. I did what you said. I stayed with him without him knowing that I was in the room. I watched them come in and just stood there. I stood there, Snape, as they jumped him. When I saw the…I couldn't let them kill him so I hexed a couple of them. It all went downhill from there. It took awhile for me to convince him that I wasn't the enemy, but I think he got it when I…I couldn't let them kill him, Snape." The haunted look quickly reenters Draco's gray eyes again.

"I know, Draco."

"They were going to stab him. I mean, what coward stabs someone to death?"

"You did well. I am proud of you, Draco," I say quietly. I can see him trying to hold back his emotions. Unfortunately, for us Slytherins, we cannot comfort one another. It is just not our way. I turn away and walk towards one of my private stores to retrieve supplies to heal his wounds. In hindsight, I know I should have done the same for Harry, but Minerva will insistent upon it being she who treats him. I will not interfere in this because I do not have a death wish today. I know without a doubt that the Head of Gryffindor will stop at nothing to tear me to shreds if I interfere. I walk back into the classroom a few seconds later just as Draco wipes his eyes. "I believe you know what these are?" I say as I hold out a jar of bruise salve and another vial. He sharply nods and takes both. "You may use my office." I watch him silently walk towards my secret passage that leads there. I sigh as the door shuts quietly behind him. The boy is unfortunately right. The other Slytherins will stop at nothing until he and Harry are dead. I draw in a deep breath as a thought occurs to me. I turn and walk to my office, knowing that the boy is probably only halfway through healing his wounds.

The minute I open the door and catch the deep slash to Draco's back, I feel my temper flare. I cannot hold back as I storm into the room. The door slams behind me, which alerts him to my presence. He instantly flinches as he catches my face.

"Sir…I…"

"I take it those wounds are the worst?" I sneer. He nods sharply. I quickly snatch his shirt that he has thrown on the floor. My fingers instantly become soaked in the blood that is in his shirt. I have always thought that my godson is smarter than the other dunderheads I teach, but this proves that there is an error in my logic. After all, any sane person would have went to the Hospital Wing and been treated instantly for a six-inch jagged laceration to his back. _Except for Harry,_ a little voice in the back of my mind whispers. I feel my blood run cold as I realize my words. "Am I correct to assume that neither of you two morons went to see Pomfrey this morning?"

"No, sir," Draco responds. "She'd just ask questions."

I cannot hold back my urge any longer. I lightly cuff the idiot boy on the back of the head. Draco glances at me with wide eyes, but says nothing. In his short life, he is lucky that I only cuff him. I growl under my breath before yanking him towards my fireplace. These two morons are going to be the death of me. If it isn't Harry, it's Draco. I snarl my destination with Draco as we step into the Floo. Seconds later, we stumble out of Pomfrey's office. The medi-witch instantly glances up at us with large eyes.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy," Poppy Pomfrey says as she stands up.

"Take him," I snap before lightly pushing Draco towards her. I then throw down more Floo powder to retrieve Harry. The exact second I reappear in the abandoned classroom that neighbors the Transfigurations classroom, I stalk out and towards there. It doesn't take long before the old oak door burst open. It is as if Hogwarts can feel my anger. Minerva's eyes instantly find mine before she glares at me for interrupting her class.

"Professor Snape, unless—"

"I require Mr. Potter's presence…_now_!" I snarl before glaring at him. He gulps in response before glancing towards Granger and Weasley. His eyes then harden, which I can only guess is because he is trying to hide his fear as he has been doing thus far.

"Well, you are going to have to wait. I am in the middle of a lecture that Mr. Potter is going—"

"Unless you would like to be responsible for Potter's death, Minerva, I would release the boy." All eyes instantly glance towards Harry who is desperately trying to hide from me. When I see Minerva's eyes narrow, I find myself unable to control myself. I throw my hand out towards Harry and cast a quick fetching spell. Harry and I instantly disappear from the classroom seconds later. I know that I am going to pay for that later dearly, but time is of the essence. She will understand…someday.


	9. Heartfelt Conversations

**A/N: **Little longer than usual. Enjoy. :)

**Heartfelt Conversations**

For a half-hour, I've waited in Pomfrey's office as she has worked on Harry and Draco. I know that I should be patient, but how can I? My godson has a laceration to his back that can only have come from a knife, and Harry, well, I regret I only focused on getting the poor boy to Pomfrey than to check him out myself. I have already requested that Pomfrey keep them overnight while I have a discussion with my House. She has agreed without questions asked.

I can feel myself become even more anxious with each passing second. At every sound, I whirl around towards the door thinking that it is Pomfrey. It isn't, though. I then sigh heavily before sitting in a chair again. I need to come up with a plan on how to deal with those murderous bastards. My head then shakes. It isn't all of them that wish ill towards Harry. It is just the majority, and that is only due to their parents brainwashing them. I need to show them somehow that all the lies their parents have spewed are only typical pureblooded crap. However, I know that I am treading on thin ice with them.

"Ow…" a soft voice whispers outside of the door.

My head instantly whirls towards the sound just as the door opens. I nearly groan when it is Aurora walking in. However, my eyes narrow on her hands that are holding her side. Her hands are bloody, and more blood is seeping through. I quickly stand up and gently push her towards a chair. With the blood loss that is sure to have followed a wound like that, I am surprised the witch hasn't passed out yet. I tear off a piece of cloth from my robes before gently holding it against her wound.

"Need I ask?" I say softly as I examine her.

"No, but I'll tell you anyway," she responds weakly. "I was sparring and, well, I'm sure you can fill in the blanks."

"And your sparring partner didn't feel the need to help you to the Infirmary," I say with a slightly biting tone. She instantly gives me a strange look, but shakes her head.

"He's kind of," she starts to say before gasping in pain as I apply more pressure. "Unconscious right now, Severus," she continues. She smiles softly when she catches my look. "Well, Lockhart did nearly try to kill me, Severus. What was I supposed to do?"

"I see," I reply before gently removing the cloth. However, I cannot properly examine her in her current state. I glance at her and she instantly understands what I am asking. She silently nods before leaning back. Her show of trust shows me just how weak she is after her injury. She usually would be kicking and screaming otherwise. I quickly push off her robe and push up her shirt so that I can clearly see how badly she is injured. I grimace at the ugly wounds that cover her abdomen, but soon I focus solely on the wound to her side. My eyes narrow at the deep wound before I glance back up at her. She is grinning at me.

"Well, everyone duels magically, Severus. How many people can actually say they've fought with swords?"

I do not reply to her asinine words. Only Aurora Sinistra would joke about how close she came to death yet again. I gently hold my hand to her wound and close my eyes. Concentrating on healing her, I quietly murmur a series of different Latin spells. Other than Pomfrey, I am quite skilled at healing, which only select few individuals know. It does not take long before I hear a quiet sound escape her lips.

"Thank you, Severus," Aurora says moments later.

I quickly remove my hand from her and stand up. She is staring at me with that strange look again, but it vanishes seconds later. I can tell she is trying to figure out what side I am on, whether that is the Dark Lord or Dumbledore's side. After all, we both know that I am a former Death Eater. She has seen my Mark before and has cursed me numerous times for it. However, I cannot tell her the truth. To protect her is why I do not.

"So, why are you here? Has another idiot tried to blow your classroom up again?"

The color is slowly returning to her cheeks along with her humor. I shake my head and glance away. I know that she will not take my inability to speak as weakness. The only time she has ever considered weakness on my part is my joining the Dark Lord. However, I am unsure of how to explain to her the latest events concerning Harry and Draco.

"So I was right then? They tried to kill him. Huh…I believe an 'I told you so' is in order."

I glance at her without my trademark glare. Aurora has always known what I am thinking without my speaking my thoughts. It is her gift, and her curse. I draw in a deep breath and nod slowly. She instantly rolls her eyes at me.

"Maybe now you'll leave the poor boy in Gryffindor," she mutters.

"I can't, Sinistra. He belongs in Slytherin."

"Speaking to snakes does not make you a true Slytherin, Severus."

"He's cunning too, Aurora," I counter.

"Because he keeps you on your toes, Severus?" she responds.

"No," I simply state. "However, there is ambition. We all saw that side last year."

"Fine, but the boy has zero self-preservation skills. We also saw that last year."

"He disregards rules."

"So does the majority of Hogwarts, Severus. That's more of a teenager trait than House."

"He can't be a Gryffindor," I snarl angrily. My temper has gotten the best of me.

"Why can't he, Severus?" Her eyes then narrow on me. She's trying to figure me out again. I quickly glance away from her. I know that she has zero ability in the mental arts, but I do not wish her to know my true reason. However, when I hear her soft sigh, I know that I am too late. "You can't just rewrite history, Severus. He is still James Potter's son. No matter what House you put him in."

"I know that, Aurora," I growl quietly. I hate how she can easily figure me out. One of these days it is going to get her killed.

"Do you, Severus?" she asks softly. She then sighs again as I remain quiet. "I realize you don't want my opinion, but this has to be the worst idea you've ever had. You took him from his friends…his family, Severus. Instead of placing him into a safe environment, you threw him into a den of wolves that are all out for his blood. How is Slytherin ever going to be a place he can call home? Because you're there?" she asked rhetorically. "Then you might as well just tell Albus now that you quit teaching and being the Head of Slytherin because you will have to devote every second of your life from now on to protecting that boy."

"I have already done so, Sinistra," I quietly reply. "I made the Unbreakable Vow." My words then fail me again. "I thought this would work. I thought that I could protect him more easily, but you are right, Sinistra. I've only made things worse." _Damn you, woman,_ I snarl in my head. _Why do you always make me open up like this? I might as well just roll over and show you my belly now. The boy belongs to me. I do not know why, but I know this. I know that he belongs with me. I will find a way to protect him. I do not care the cost, but I will not allow him to suffer anymore._

"Well, perhaps I'm being too harsh with you, Severus," she says glancing at me.

_Too harsh,_ I snarl angrily. I feel the urge to hex her instantly rise up. _What do you want now, woman? I have already admitted too much to you._ I then growl softly. She is the only person who can rile me up so quickly. However, then again, she is the poster child of Slytherin. She knows precisely how far to get someone to reveal every deadly secret to her. I glare at her, but she does not pay any attention. Even if she pays attention now, it is not as if my glaring affects her in the slightest. The damn woman is immune to even my most potent glare.

"After all, you are only trying to reclaim something of which you lost so long ago. Who am I to tell you how to ruin your own life?"

"Fine, Sinistra. What would you have me do?"

"I would have you sit the boy down and explain to him why you did what you did. Show him that you are not using him, Severus. The poor boy has had every adult in his life use him at some point or another. Show him that you are trying to protect him. That you are trying to make sure that he sees his eighteenth birthday. You do that, and he might start to trust you."

"And what would you have me do for the rest of Slytherin, Sinistra?"

"Well, I had thought you would ask me to join you tonight when you sit them down." My eyes narrow on her. "I can be quite persuasive when I wish to be, Severus." She then stands up and steps closer to me so that I can feel her warm breath. "As you should know," she whispers before smiling softly. Her eyes light up with amusement as she takes a step back. "If they do not listen to you, they will surely listen to me."

"Why?" I ask. She confuses me with her words, which usually occurs when we speak.

"Because everyone has a secret, Severus, and I know theirs."

I then watch her silently walk out of the room. I must admit that when she leaves like this, she tends to frighten me slightly. She acts as if she knows every deep secret I hide. I must admit even during our school years she knew secrets that were hard to decipher from people. To this day I still do not know what she has over the Headmaster, but it must be extremely deadly by the way he allows her to carry on so. I sigh heavily. She plays on a person's fears. I have managed to figure that much out through our years together. However, I have yet to understand how she manages this feat.

"Ah, Severus, good, you're still here," Pomfrey says moments later. "I've just finished healing Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy."

"And…?"

"Well, it appears that Mr. Malfoy took the brunt of the damage." My eyes instantly narrow. "Yes, I know. I'm rather surprised at that finding also." Pomfrey then holds up a vial of silver liquid that I immediately recognize. "The Headmaster thought that you would like to view these before you spoke with your House tonight. It took some coaxing I must admit, but Albus managed to extract them from the poor boy."

I calmly grab the vial and bow my head towards her. I then notice Dumbledore standing off to the side. He is staring at me with his blue eyes twinkling. It takes all my self-control not to do or say anything towards him. I feel Pomfrey rest a hand on my shoulder before she leaves us alone.

"Go ahead and say it, Albus," I growl. His damn twinkling is infuriating me more by the moment. I then glance at him and catch the slight smirk.

"You care for them, Severus."

"Yes, well, Mr. Malfoy is my godson."

"I wonder what your excuse is for Mr. Potter."

"His mother," I snap back.

"I think not," replies Albus before glancing at my hand. "Ah, I see Aurora has spoken with you."

"She foolishly sparred with Lockhart."

"Indeed…?" he says rather surprised.

"With a sword," I mutter.

"Ah, well, I do hope you learned something from that."

"I am not the one with a death wish, Headmaster."

"Forgive me, my boy, but I meant from your discussion with her. She does have the most illuminating things to say I've noticed."

"She wishes me to tell Harry why I had him resorted."

"And…" he replies.

"What would I even say to him, Headmaster? She is right. We had no right to resort him. The Sorting Hat is never wrong."

"Alas, that is not always true, my boy. I fear that we sort too early in some cases."

"Then you agree with me?"

"That the boy belongs with you? Oh, yes, I do concur with that."

"I sense that there is a 'but', Headmaster." He chuckles and nods slowly.

"Yes, well, I can also see her point. We did take Harry from his friends."

"However, since you made me agree to your compromise, I am allowing the boy to remain in contact with his Gryffindor friends. After all, it would be hypocritical of me to refuse the boy to speak with them when I spoke frequently with his mother when I was in school."

"Ah, yes, that is true, my boy."

"But…?" I say.

"Well, it is just that I wonder if it will ever truly be like it was for young Harry. I mean, the poor boy has suffered so much at the hands of others." Dumbledore then sighs heavily. "He grew accustomed to his House. I believe he thought of them as his family, and we took him from them…again. Ah, forgive me for my ramblings, my boy."

"He will have a home, Albus."

"In Slytherin…?"

"If he wishes it," I sigh. They are all right. I should have asked Harry what he wanted before I did anything. After tonight's meeting, I will speak with Harry. I owe him that much. I glance at Albus. "I fear, Headmaster, that I might have shown my Gryffindor side." He chuckles and nods.

"Do not let Minerva hear you say that. She might wish to fight your sorting then." He then sighs and hangs his head. "We all have a bit of each House's traits in us. It makes Sorting a bit impractical I must say. Who is the Sorting Hat to say where we belong? I admit that I feel positively Slytherins some days." He then glances at me with a serious look. "If the Sorting Hat had placed you in Gryffindor, do you believe you would still have chosen the dark arts?"

"I do not know," I answer honestly. He nods at me before glancing away. "I perhaps might not have chosen it because I would have been with Lily, but I do not know. It certainly would have been an interesting experience."

"Yes, so it would, my boy," Albus says chuckling. "If young Harry states that he wishes to be in Gryffindor, then what will you do?"

"Accept the boy's decision and protect him as I have done so far," I state.

"I see," replies Albus before sighing. "Perhaps you should speak with young Harry about your childhood." I open my mouth to say something, but he holds up a hand. "It is just a suggestion, Severus. I fear that he too has had a difficult childhood."

Something in Albus's words makes a chill run down my spine. I cannot tell what part it is, though. I stare at him hoping to find the answer on the older wizard's face. I find none, though. Instead, I find only more questions. Perhaps I will divulge some of my past to Harry. If I am asking that the boy trust me, it is only fair that I show him that I trust him.

"Very well, Headmaster," I calmly state. "I shall speak with him about it. Do you have any more suggestions for me?" He shakes his head. "Then you must forgive me, Albus. I must get ready for my meeting with my House tonight."

"I wish you well, Severus." I do not respond. I do not need luck. I need freaking muzzles.


	10. Putting the Fear of God in Them

**A/N:** Aurora in this story is not going to follow my usual version of her. I find this version of her to be way too much fun to write. I think you'll understand why. Enjoy! :)

**Putting the Fear of God in Them**

I stand before my House. I am not quite glaring at them, but I know some of them can feel my anger. The vial of Draco's memories feels heavy in my pocket. At this moment, standing before all of them, I am rather glad I have not viewed the memories yet. I have said nothing since they have all arrived. It has been at least five minutes of uncomfortable silence. A couple of my students are squirming in efforts to avoid my eyes. _As if that would ever truly work_, I think.

"Um…sir?" a first-year quietly says as the silence becomes unbearable.

My dark eyes quickly glance towards the poor child. He instantly shrinks back and mutters a quiet 'never mind'. I remain staring at him for a few moments. Ryan O'Boyle is the boy's name. I remember that the boy is a half-blood and that some in our House have harassed him about it. I mentally sigh. Ryan does not deserve to be here with the rest of the lot, but I am not about to dismiss him.

"It has come to my attention recently that there have been some incidents of violence in our House." My voice is low and deadly as if I am a snake calculating my next strike. My eyes then dart towards the smirking second-year girl. "Do you know something about this, Miss Parkinson?" That shuts her up instantly. She stares at me with large eyes.

"No, sir," she quickly responds.

"Then perhaps you can wipe that smirk off your face, Miss Parkinson, before I suspect you're one of them," I sneer. I quickly turn away from her and hear the soft whimper escape her lips seconds later. She thinks she is safe.

I can smell my House's fear. That is at least some of them are scared. My eyes wander over Crabbe and Goyle. The two dunderheads are sitting next to Nott and staring straight ahead. They believe I do not see them or even suspect them. Well, they have another thing coming. I silently move about the room making sure to catch everyone's eye at least once. Whimpers and sighs of relief follow in my wake. I then stop just behind Crabbe and Goyle. I silently lean towards both of them.

"I know it was you two," I whisper quietly. Both boys shriek and jump at least a mile before whirling around. The fear is so evident in their faces now. I can see the panic slowly rise as they glance around the room wildly looking for someone who can help them. Folding my arms, I stand back up and stare down at them. Both boys gulp before hanging their heads.

"How?" a gruff voice asks behind me.

"Because, Mr. Flint, it is so clearly evident in all of your faces." I then whirl around and catch his eyes. He sighs heavily before nodding. I have won him over at least. Of course with Marcus it never takes me long to regain control over him. He knows that I know he does not wish to take the Mark and become the same murderous bastard his father is.

"So what, sir?" snarls Nott. "They deserved it."

I instantly hear numerous loud affirmations. I say nothing, but then again I do not have to. Within mere moments after everyone agreeing to Nott's statement, a spell quickly jets towards him. Almost instantly, ropes surround him and tie Nott up. I glance to my left and watch Aurora slowly walk out of the shadows. She has a murderous look in her eyes.

"Tell me, Mr. Nott. If Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter deserve to be beaten, I wonder what you deserve." Her tone is icy as she leans towards him. Her silver wand slowly points at his chest. "Perhaps the Cruciatus so that you may know real pain?" she asks silkily.

Nott's eyes instantly glance towards me begging me for help. I offer him none, though. Instead, I glance away to look at the rest of the House. For the most part, it is rather easy to see who the instigators are. However, Miss Parkinson and Mr. Montague are still holding out.

"You can't!" Miss Parkinson haughtily says. "Dumbledore would—"

"Perhaps it's escaped your realm of notice, but the Headmaster is not here, Miss Parkinson," Aurora drawls back with a slight smirk. She then sighs heavily. "You are correct, though."

I instantly glance towards Aurora. However, when I catch her smirk turn into a grin with her dark eyes glistening in the light, I feel a chill run down my spine. Miss Parkinson foolishly laughs and stands up. I cannot help but grab the second-year's arm and yank her back from Aurora.

"My, we are ambitious, aren't we, Miss Parkinson? Should I divulge your little secret to everyone, my dear?" Aurora says sweetly.

I hear the soft whimper from the young girl next to me. The whimpers slowly turn into tearful apologies as Aurora allows the uncomfortable silence to reenter the room. I try to open my mouth to end the silence, but I cannot form the words. My eyes narrow on Aurora. I have never seen her act like this before now. It is positively frightening to watch.

"You see, Miss Parkinson here does not support the Dark Lord and his ideals. In fact, she has consorted with several blood traitors and Muggleborns. Just the other day, I saw her speaking civilly to Miss Granger. She asked her for help, you see. My, my, you would think a pureblooded witch such as yourself, Miss Parkinson, could complete a measly assignment on your own without the help of a Muggleborn. I wonder what your mother would say if I told her."

"No…please…don't…"

Aurora smiles and nods towards Miss Parkinson. It is absolution for her sins. At least that is always what I believe Aurora means by her smile and nod afterwards. She then turns her attention back onto Mr. Nott.

"_Cruciatus_: Pain curse that makes your reveal ever deadly sin you've committed while begging like a dog for it to stop. _Imperius_: Command curse that makes you do anything the caster wishes of you. For example, if I say jump off the Astronomy Tower, you will be oh so happy to do so. Finally yet importantly, Mr. Nott, we have _Avada Kedavra:_ Killing curse that ends all of your suffering." Aurora then draws in a deep breath. "And those are only the Unforgivable Curses, Mr. Nott. I could surely continue with the others that if used properly could make you plead and beg me to stop. For example, the Castrating Curse…you don't want any children, do you, Mr. Nott?" Her eyes glisten softly.

"I DID IT! OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T!" Nott screams. A series of confessions follow his from the various students in the room. "I…I did it. I made them attack them," he confesses.

"There, Mr. Nott, do you not feel better now?" Aurora then sighs and glances around the room. "Perhaps there is hope for you all yet. After all, we don't all wish to become the murderers, rapists, and bastards our parents are. Do we?" She then glances at me with her pleasant smile again. "I believe they are now ready for you, Severus." Quietly, she walks out and the coldness in the room leaves with her.


	11. Pensieve

**Pensieve**

An hour later, I calmly walk into my quarters. I have been avoiding this part for long enough now. However, I have already seen the result. I am unsure if I should see what truly occurred last night. After all, it is my godson and Lily's son that I am to watch be attacked by cowards. However, I know I must so that I may prevent this from happening again. My talk with my House can only go so far.

I immediately head over to my pensieve and pull out the vial containing Draco's memories. Pulling the stopper out, I pour the silvery fluid into the bowl before tapping it once. I draw in a deep breath to steady myself. I then lower my head and allow the memory to overtake me.

The room is dark, which I have expected. Draco is behind me standing in the shadows. His wand is already drawn, but he is mostly relaxed while he stands guard. I then glance towards the slumbering figure in the bed. I sigh as the boy tosses back and forth in his restless sleep. In foresight, I should have guessed Harry would be uneasy sleeping in the Slytherin dorms. However, before I dwell on it anymore, the door creaks open. I watch the various boys sneak quietly into the room. My wand hand flexes manically when I catch the glistening object in Nott's hand.

As Crabbe and Goyle lunge towards Harry's arms, I glance back at Draco. I can see the hesitation that he has admitted to and his eyes calculating his next move. I sigh quietly when Draco casts several spells towards his former friends. Unfortunately, his casting has given away his presence. I watch the remaining boys lunge towards Draco. Montague instantly pins Draco against the wall while Nott starts to punch him repeatedly in the stomach. Glancing back towards Harry, I see Goyle and Crabbe doing the same thing, but Harry strangely seems to have the upper hand on them. It is almost as if the boy has been in this type of situation before. However, I know of none that has occurred here.

A cry of pain behind me makes me whirl back towards Draco. I wince as I see Nott slash Draco with the knife. However, when I notice Montague instantly release Draco, my eyes narrow. Montague is afraid. I then watch Pansy slowly saunter over to Draco who is knelling on all fours. I have not noticed her before, but this gives me the evidence I need. She kneels down beside Draco and lifts his head so she forces him to look at her.

"I hope you and your little Mudblood are happy together, Traitor," Pansy snarls. She then spits at him before standing up and kicking him hard to the ribs. She walks over towards Harry grabbing the knife from Nott's hands. Harry's back is to her so he does not see her coming.

I watch the horrid girl raise the knife above her head before she attempts to stab Harry. However, a figure blurs past me and slams his hand down on her wrist. The knife clatters heavily to the ground. I whirl around thinking it is Draco, but my godson is still kneeling on the floor groaning with Nott staring down at him utterly disgusted.

"No. He'll get what's coming to him," Montague growls as he grabs Pansy's wrist. The coward then glances towards Harry who is still fighting off Crabbe and Goyle. "The Dark Lord will see to that. Let's go." Montague and Pansy quickly slink back out of the room.

Nott then smirks kicking Draco hard in the ribs again. My godson instantly falls to the floor groaning loudly. Nott quietly laughs and walks towards Harry. Thankfully, he doesn't even look at the knife this time. At least that is a plus.

"Night-night, Potter," Nott sneers before shoves Harry towards the four-poster bed.

I wince again as Harry slams face-first into one of the bedposts. I then watch Nott nod towards Crabbe and Goyle. The idiots instantly lift Harry back up and hold him so that he faces Nott. I growl when I watch Nott grab Harry's chin to ensure he's looking at him.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Potter," Nott says coolly before glancing towards Crabbe and Goyle. The boys instantly release Harry, which makes him slam hard against the floor. They then leave.

I sigh heavily as I glance at both boys. They are both on the floor groaning, but Draco quickly manages to get back on his feet first. He silently walks over to Harry and offers him a hand. However, acting on pure instinct, Harry latches onto Draco's leg and yanks him down. I admit that I am rather amazed when Draco does nothing in retaliation. It speaks to his character that he does not.

"Go to hell, Malfoy."

"Case you didn't notice, Potter, I was helping you."

"I had it handled," Harry snarled back.

"Yeah right, Potter. Was that before or after Crabbe and Goyle had you pinned?" Again, Harry takes a swing towards Draco. Draco easily dodges it, though, but it costs him. A loud piercing scream erupts from his mouth before he lays himself flat on the floor. I have heard too many times from my many victims that same scream.

"You're bleeding," Harry says shocked.

Draco mumbles something back, but I cannot catch it. I glance towards Harry's face. I can see the thoughts running through his mind. He is wondering if he should trust Draco or not. I sigh a few seconds later when Harry holds his hand out towards Draco. The boy trust too easily, which could be a good thing for me. However, trust is like a snake. It slithers away too quickly when you need it.

"Thanks," Harry quietly whispers.

"Can't be having the heir of Slytherin getting his arse kicked by a punch of pansies," Draco replies with a soft smirk. He then groans before sitting up. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"My cousin," Harry responds quietly. "Calls it 'Harry-Hunting'…it doesn't matter, though."

I watch the faraway look enter the green eyes. I know that look. He wears the look of someone who wishes for help but known not how to ask. I myself have had the look several times before in my life. Yes, I will definitely speak with the boy about my childhood now if only to make sure the boy knows he's not alone. Too long, he has believed that.

"So…what was thing Parkinson was talking about?"

I instantly catch Draco's glance towards the wall. I must admit that I too am wondering what she meant. Patiently, I wait his answer. I can see him wrestling with himself if he should respond or not. Finally, he decides.

"Granger," Draco whispers. "Pansy's convinced I like Granger."

The scene then dissolves, which makes me sigh. Albus has taken too much of the boy's memory for me to see, but I understand why he has done it. He wishes me to see the friendship blossoming between the boys. However, I believe that I could have done without hearing Draco's last line. I cast Tempus shortly afterwards. It is midnight. I believe it is time for me to speak with Harry now.


	12. Decisions

**A/N: **Enjoy. :)

**Decisions**

I walk into the Hospital Wing silently. However, Madam Pomfrey greets me at the door. I bow my head towards her in acknowledgement. The matron glances towards the cots where the boys are. I can just make out who is in which cot.

"Good evening, Severus."

"Madam," I respond cordially.

"I've informed young Mr. Potter that you'd be arriving shortly."

_Ah, yes, and how did he take that wonderful news, Poppy,_ I think rather amused. _The boy probably nearly had a panic fit especially since this morning._ I then sigh and nod towards her. _Well, I suppose it could be worse. You did manage to keep the boy here somehow._ She then hands me a chart, which makes me raise an eyebrow towards her.

"I've taken the liberty to retrieve Mr. Potter's medical records. You may use my office."

"Why on Earth would you allow me to see these, Pomfrey?" I ask rather confused.

"Well, I am under the impression that you'll do the right thing, Severus."

With that lovely statement, she quietly walks away towards Harry and Draco. I roll my eyes and sigh. _Well, I guess I can ponder over it. I doubt I'll see anything that will make me do the right thing, though. I've already seen the attack. What more could possibly be in the boy's file that I need to see?_ I walk into her office, though, and sit down. Silently, I open the file and slowly start to read it, starting with Harry's first examination after his Sorting.

_Name: _________Harry James Potter____

_Birthday: _________July 31, 1980___________

_Age: ______________11_______________

_Weight: ____________26 kg____________

_Height: ___________125 cm____________

_Comments: ___Harry is severely underweight when compared to his peers. He shows signs of severe malnutrition. Upon my examination, I found numerous broken bones, scars, and burns that improperly healed. In some cases, where he broke a bone, calcification has now resulted and has caused pressure to the nerves. The evidence suggests physical abuse. However, upon questioning, Harry easily explains away the injuries as incidents of 'roughhousing'._

I sigh and turn the page, refusing to read any more of the first page. The medical report reads as a story to my own life. This is what Albus has hinted at earlier. I ignore the following pages that report about the numerous injuries and sicknesses the boy had his first-year. It takes a few seconds before I finally reach his second-year report.

_Name: _________Harry James Potter____

_Birthday: _________July 31, 1980___________

_Age: ______________12_______________

_Weight: ____________35 kg____________

_Height: ___________130 cm____________

_Comments: ___Harry continues to be underweight when compared to his peers. He is showing signs of improvement while at school. However, he continues to show signs of malnutrition upon returning from summer break. Upon examination, I found several more broken bones that healed improperly. In addition, a new scar six inches in length is on his side. When asked, Harry responded that he was in a 'car accident'. However, the scar appears to be the result from a hunting knife._

I close my eyes and close the report. I have neither the heart nor energy left to finish reading the horror story that Harry and I unfortunately share. It makes sense now why when I look at the boy now, I see myself. I sigh heavily and hang my head. He deserves better. He deserves a home where he does not have to live in constant fear. I shake my head. He had that home in Gryffindor, but I foolishly took that from him without so much as even caring what he would think. They are all right. I should have left him there. I could have protected him while he was in Gryffindor. It would have been difficult. Yes, but since when have I ever taken the easy road when given the option?

"Madam Pomfrey said you wanted to talk to me," Harry's quiet voice says from the doorway.

I glance up and instantly catch the green eyes of his mother's. It pains me to look at him knowing that I am the reason he is an orphan. I say nothing, only motion towards the chair next to me. He hesitantly looks at it before closing the door and walking towards me. It is a step of trust. I suppose we must all start somewhere and for now, I will take baby steps from him. As I stare at him, I steeple my fingers steeple in front of my lips.

"You wish to return to Gryffindor?" My voice is soft and contains some unknown emotion that I do not even recognize anymore. Harry stares at me before nodding slowly. "Before I speak with the Headmaster, I believe it is time I…I explain myself to you."

"What's to explain?" Harry replies barely above a whisper. "You and the Headmaster thought it'd be fun to throw me into the one place that hates me as much as Voldemort."

"No, Harry. I had thought that you speaking Parseltongue would be the perfect opportunity for me to move you to Slytherin so that I may protect you properly. I regret that I did not consult you in this decision. Nor did I even take into any consideration how my House would react," I admit.

"What does it matter, Snape? No one's ever asked me what I wanted before. Why start now?"

Hatred fills his words. I close my eyes. I have made a mess of things now. This is what I get for trying to be like Albus. Perhaps I should leave the meddling to the expert. At least his meddling doesn't get people nearly killed. I do not include myself in his meddling because it has always been my choice.

"Because it has come to my attention that I cannot just allow myself to protect you, Harry. I must also help you so that you do not make my mistake. No doubt, you have felt for so long that we adults either hurt or use you. I regret that I have done both. When you first arrived here, I saw only James in your face. I allowed my hatred for your father to blind me so that I did not see who you really were."

"Oh, yeah, Snape, and who's that?"

"Harry Potter, a boy who lost both his parents because of a foolish wizard who lost himself to the darkness and could not bring himself to ask for help and another wizard who is hell-bent on destruction of all life. You are also a boy who shares your mother's eyes and her kindness."

"You…you knew my mother?" I nod slowly.

"She was partly the reason why James and I fought so much. We both cared for her greatly. Your mother was quite the witch."

"Because she was Muggleborn?" he snarls.

"I regret that I did harbor feelings of dislike towards those who were not pureblooded at one time, but I have no qualms with Muggleborn, Harry. I myself am a half-blood. How could I ever truly believe that hatred pureblood Slytherins spew?" I then notice Harry glancing towards the window.

"It isn't fair, Snape."

"Life is not supposed to be fair, Potter," I simply reply. "However, I believe I still have several correspondences of your mother. I shall return them to you in the morning. I perhaps might even have a picture or two of her. I am certain the other professors would be more than happy to inform you about your parents." I see the soft edge of a smile behind his frown.

"Hello, Harry," a voice says behind us.

I whirl around as does Harry. When my eyes fall on Aurora, I sigh. It never fails. Aurora smiles pleasantly at me before leaning against the closed door. She then glances towards the file on the desk that I have been reading. Her smile widens.

"Interesting reading, Severus?" she asks with a smile.

"As if I would tell you," I respond. "Unless it has escaped your notice—"

"It has not, but I thought you might like to know something before you both decide on where you're going to leave this quaint little discussion of yours." Aurora then glances towards Harry. "Would you like to hear something, Harry?"

"I…sure, Professor," Harry quietly answers.

"Do you know what an Unbreakable Vow is?" Harry shakes his head. I instantly feel my stomach sour, but I say nothing. "An Unbreakable Vow is a promise a wizard makes that has two ways of ending. Either the wizard fulfills his promise absolving the vow, or the promise is not. Would you like to hear what occurs if the vow is broken?" Harry slowly nods as my heart drops. "The wizard then dies because he made the promise on his life. It takes a great wizard to make such a promise, Harry. I mean, would you ever promise on your life that you would fulfill something knowing there was a chance you could die if you didn't fulfill it? I know I could not."

"Professor, um…why are you telling me this?"

"Because Severus has made this Vow," Aurora quietly replies. I instantly feel Harry's eyes on me. The questions flood the boy's eyes. "Do you know what promise he has made knowing that he could die if he fails?" Harry shakes his head slowly. Aurora's dark eyes stare into mine as my words from the past hauntingly float from her lips. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, solemnly swear that I will protect Harry James Potter so that he may live when his parents could not." She then sighs softly. "As I said, Harry, it takes a great wizard to promise such a thing. Do you understand why I have told you this?"

"So that I know why Snape's protecting me," Harry responds.

"It also out of love, Harry," she says. "Severus has always been a fierce protector of those he considers his own. While I am undoubtedly right, he would never admit it, but you have become one of his own, Harry. Do you know why?"

"Because I'm a Parselmouth?" he responds hesitantly.

"No, Harry, it is because of your mother. However, I believe he is starting to see similarities between the both of you…such as your family's treatment of you, Harry."

"I…I don't understand."

"Cupboard under the stairs," Aurora simply states. She then levels a glance at him as if she is Albus himself. "I take it I do not have to say anything else, do I, Harry?"

"No, Professor," Harry quietly replies.

"Sharing a burden, another thing you have in common, I believe. Perhaps, Harry, you can allow him to know so that he may protect you and keep you from harm. I know it is difficult to trust, Harry. I know how you believe that nothing you do will change what has happened. I know the pain you feel and the desire you have to belong to a real family. Admit it, Harry. That is why you are angry with Severus. Because he took you from the only family you've ever truly known," she says.

"He can't help me, Professor."

"And just how do you know he can't, Harry? Are you a Seer?"

"No, but they don't listen. None of you listen," Harry replies.

"Severus will listen, Harry, but only if you speak." She then glances at me. "He is a wonderful listener." Bowing her head towards me, she smiles before sighing. "If you want a family, Harry, then speak up or allow yourself to wallow in your pain as you've done for so long." She then walks out. The door quietly closes behind her.

I glance towards Harry. He has wrapped his arms protectively around himself. I remain silent to allow him to make the first move. Several times, he opens his mouth only to close it a few seconds later. _Come on, Harry. Show me that Gryffindor courage or at least some Slytherin self-preservation. I'll take anything. Please, Harry. Speak. Say something._ I receive my answer moments later.

"She's sort of scary when she does that."

"That she is, Mr. Potter," I say chuckling. I wait a few more moments as he collects his thoughts.

"Did you really make that promise? You know, to protect me?" he asks.

"Aurora always speaks the truth, Harry." I then sigh heavily. "I made that vow the night I learned of your parents' deaths." The young boy sighs softly before nodding. "And I mean it, Harry."

"Yeah, I got that when she said that you'd die otherwise," Harry replies. He then glances at me. "I don't know how…how to even begin."

"So don't. Start with the middle or the end. I will listen, Harry."

"I want to be in Gryffindor."

Numbly, I nod. The boy has made his decision and I know that I will have to respect his wishes. At least now, I know where Harry stands and that he made the decision, not Albus or I. I sigh and start to rise. However, the boy's quiet voice draws me back.

"But…well, did you know the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin first?"

"I did not," I reply quietly.

"Maybe I'm supposed to be there. I mean, how many Gryffindors can actually talk to snakes?" Harry then sighs heavily. "Hermione tried looking in the library to see if there was any known Parselmouth in any House other than Slytherin. She couldn't find one. So that…that means I should have been a Slytherin, right?"

"I do not know," I reply. "However, it is your decision, Harry."

"But it's not, Snape," Harry responds. "It's not really my decision. I mean, I can't just leave Draco there…not after what he did for me last night. He might be a right git to me sometimes, but he stood up against his House for me. They'll kill him for that."

"I do not believe that to be the case anymore, Harry."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I believe it is more of what Aurora did than me. However, I've spoken with several of my Slytherins and they've ensured me that they'll see to your safety. That is if you decide to return."

"Would I have to do anything to return to Gryffindor?"

"No. I would only need to speak with the Headmaster."

Harry then sighs before he glances at me. I can see him searching my face for answers to questions he refuses to ask. I lower my mask for a few short moments so that he can see I am serious about it being his decision. He turns away from me and sighs again.

"I need some time. Can I—"

"I understand. Take the time you need. Speak with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley if you must, but do what you wish, Harry. I shall still protect you no matter what you decide." Harry nods before rising to his feet. He slowly walks to the door before turning back. I can see the question in his eyes.

"What…what exactly is going to happen to the kids that attacked Draco and me?"

"I believe the Headmaster has expelled all that were involved," I calmly answer.

"Oh," Harry replies glancing down. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"Do not concern yourself over their fates, Harry. They chose to harm you and Draco, not us. They are lucky I allowed Albus to deal with them and not myself."

"Or even Sinistra," Harry says laughing. "I'll see you tomorrow, sir." He then leaves quietly.

"Until tomorrow," I whisper.


	13. Moonlight Swim

**A/N: **Enjoy! :)

**Moonlight Swim**

It is around three a.m. and I'm walking around the castle aimlessly. I have tried to sleep, but it slithers away. I know how easily it is for me to take a drink of Dreamless Sleep in order to allow myself the rest I need. However, I stubbornly refuse to take it. After all, walks have always worked before.

I find myself slowly walking up the narrow black spiral staircase. I sigh heavily, but continue. Perhaps staring at the night sky will allow me to drift into utter bliss. I quietly walk across towards the balcony. The minute the breeze hits me I sigh. It is positively peaceful up here.

However, I hear quiet ruffling noises coming from one of the dark areas of the room. The sounds are no doubt coming from a couple of students snogging. I growl quietly. _This is supposed to be my place. Wait…why did I just say that? The Astronomy Tower is most definitely not my place._ I am beyond flustered now. I whirl around and stalk towards the staircase. I will leave Aurora to deal with them. After all, she has more creative ways of punishment than I do.

My feet lead me outside rather quickly. That is thanks to the secret passageways. The cool air quickly surrounds me as I head towards the Forbidden Forest. I know not why I head there, but I do. Perhaps the darkness is what draws me in. I shake my head at the thought. It does not matter the reason. The only thing that matters is that I am heading into it.

I quickly walk through the dense undergrowth as I go deeper into the forest. Every now and then, I glance upwards to the sky. It is a beautiful night. At least ten minutes later, I find the spot that I am looking for. I sit on the rock that is just at the edge of the backwaters of Black Lake. There is a bubbling brook off somewhere on my right, but I do not care for that. I glance upwards again and sigh. The stars are twinkling gracefully in the night sky. The moon bathes me in its light. I watch at least a dozen falling stars as they streak across the sky. I can see why Sinistra loves the stars. There is a sort of peace that comes with gazing at them.

"That's not the only reason, Severus," a soft voice whispers behind me.

"If one didn't know any better, one would think you are stalking me, Sinistra." She quietly laughs as she walks towards the water's edge.

"And one might also think that you enjoy being stalked, Severus," she replies before glancing at me. Her dark eyes glisten in the moonlight before she glances away. "You are worried that he might choose Gryffindor."

"It has crossed my mind, yes," I admit quietly.

"Ah, yes, well, I can see why you wish him to be in Slytherin. I apologize for insinuating before that you did not have his best intentions in mind. I see I was mistaken."

I glance at her, but say nothing. I watch her for a few moments as she allows the silence to settle around us. She is like a child in some respects. That is if you do not take into consideration her wicked side. She casts off her boots, rolls up her pant legs, and quietly walks into the water. I stare at her unable to speak. The water has to be freezing. However, when I find her eyes on me, I notice that she is daring me to speak. I sigh but lean back and stare up at the night sky. If she thinks that I am going to break first, then she has another thing coming.

"They say Gryffindors are loyal at heart. I must say that I believe it considering how Gryffindor has shown their colors when dealing with the dilemma concerning Harry."

I groan and slowly sit back up to stare at her. She is at least waist deep now in the freezing water. I am biting my inside cheek horribly now. If that witch wishes to drown herself then I am not going to stop her. I allow myself to fall back down on the rock and stare up.

"However, I doubt Gryffindor is excellent with secrets like we are, Severus." I continue to stare up at the stars. "After all, we Slytherins are not known for doing the _right_ thing." I instantly sit up and look at her as the words echo in my head. "Gryffindor: House to the brave. I wonder what we are if we are the opposites of them." She then feigns thinking of the antonym for a moment. However, she has once again done it. The word echoes around my mind. I stare at her barely breathing. "That would make us cowards, wouldn't it, Severus? Hmm…I too if given the choice might not have chosen Slytherin had I known that." Again, that pleasant smile of hers flashes at me. However, I am not noticing the smile. Instead, I am noticing the intense shivering she is doing. I quietly growl before pushing myself up off my rock and towards her.

"Get out of the damn water, Sinistra!" She folds her arms in defiance to me, though. "You are being utterly ridiculous. Do you know that?" I watch her foolishly take a step backwards. The water is now to her collarbone. "Get out of the damn water…NOW!" I yell. Only she can upset me this much. Sometimes I think she enjoys riling me up. It is as if it is a game to her.

"If I started to drown, Severus, would you save me?"

"If you even try it—" I growl.

"You'll cast an Unforgivable?" she says attempting to finish my sentence. "Hmm…" She then takes another step backwards disappearing into the water. Ripples make their way to the water's edge.

I glare where she was last with my ebony wand drawn. The moment she comes up to breathe is when I'm hexing her for her foolishness. However, I do not see her come up for air. I wait a few more moments before I can't anymore. Growling and snarling as if a vicious animal, I go in after her. The water instantly chills me to the bone, but I ignore it to the best of my ability. The anger is the only thing that is keeping me warm because I know that when I get a hold of that witch she is going to regret—

Suddenly something grabs my ankle and yanks me underwater. I immediately cast the Bubbling charm on myself so that I can breathe properly as I'm being pulled Merlin knows where. My blood instantly boils when I see Sinistra's hand reaching towards my sleeve. She must have noticed my anger because she rolls her eyes before swimming to the surface again. By my estimate, we have to be near the boathouse. My guess proves to be correct when we come up.

I instantly latch onto her wrist so that she cannot get away from me. However, she responds by placing a finger to my lips. This immediately shuts me up before I can even snarl my first insult. I stare at her trying to figure out why I am unable to speak. She should not affect me this much, yet she does. She then points to the boathouse. I growl but glance towards it anyway. My eyes catch the three silhouettes immediately.

"Seems as if you weren't the only one who couldn't sleep, Severus," she whispers near my ear.

However, my focus is on what I believe to be Harry, Granger, and Weasley. I can only make out partly what they are saying to each other, but I catch the ending. The cold does not even register now.

"Harry, I know Snape will protect you. I mean, you should have seen him yesterday. He seemed to be genuinely concerned about you."

"So you think I should do it then, Hermione?"

"Yes," Granger responds quietly. Weasley instantly mutters something before he glares at her. "I mean, of course I don't want you to be in Slytherin, but if it keeps you safe, then yes I want you to do it. Harry, Snape knows more about everything than we do. We all saw that at the duel with Professor Lockhart. He is an extremely powerful wizard and an excellent duelist. He can protect you if…You-Know-Who comes back."

"The slimy git tried to kill Harry last year. Maybe you're forgetting that, Hermione?"

"Honestly, Ronald, when will you learn to pay attention?" Hermione drawls. "Professor Snape told both of us that he has a role to play. I doubt very much that he ever would intentionally try to kill Harry. After all, didn't you hear what Harry said? Professor Snape promised on his life that he'd protect him. Well, it wouldn't make much sense now would it if he only meant to kill Harry in the end anyway? You said it yourself, Ronald. It takes a serious caster to ensure the Vow works. That must count for something in your book," she says.

"Yeah, well, how about how he's treated Harry like garbage ever since we got here?"

"Again, his role that he must play," Granger replies. "Honestly, Ronald, must I repeat myself?"

"But what if that was all a lie?" Weasley asks. He then glances towards Harry. "I don't like it, mate. I mean, sure you need an adult looking out for you, but McGonagall can do that."

"Oh, you mean like last year? She didn't even listen to us when we warned her about the stone. At least, we'd know Professor Snape would listen."

"Yeah, and take points for our stupidity," Weasley mutters. "I'd rather stick with McGonagall." He then sighs heavily before glancing towards Harry who is looking off towards the horizon. "You're thinking about taking him up on it, aren't you?"

"It's not that I don't want to be in Gryffindor with you guys, Ron, but—"

"You realize all of Slytherin will try to kill you again?"

"Snape says—"

"Since when do you listen to a thing that greasy git says, Harry?" Weasley snarls.

"I don't know how to describe it, Ron, but everything points to me being in Slytherin. Hermione couldn't find a single Parselmouth that was in Gryffindor. Then you add in that the Sorting Hat tried to sort me there first-year… Ron, it just feels like I'm supposed to be in Slytherin. I mean, the only two reasons I wanted to be in Gryffindor was how Draco treated you and how you told me Slytherin's full of dark wizards. I didn't know then that my parents were Gryffindors."

"But you know it now, Harry," Weasley replies. "How'd you reckon your dad and mum would take it if they were alive today?"

"Yeah, well, that's not the case is it, Ron? I'm not like you. I don't have anyone." Harry then sighs heavily before hanging his head. "I hate that we're fighting like this."

"Yeah," Weasley quietly says. "You know I'll always consider you my brother, right, Harry? Even if you do go over to Slytherin," he adds. "After all, somebody has to keep you from going dark."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry closes his eyes and sighs. "I could be wrong, but I think Sinistra knows."

"Knows what, Harry?" Granger asks quietly.

"About the Dursleys," Harry responds. "She brought it up and practically tried to goad me into telling. I couldn't, though." He then sighs. "She thinks if I tell then I'll get the family I want, but I don't see how that's possible."

"Maybe you should tell him, Harry. Right now, he's operating blind because he doesn't know what the Dursleys are doing. Even we don't know because you won't tell us, but maybe you should tell him. He seems to have experience in these situations. At least that's what Fred and George claim."

"Well, it wouldn't be that wrong of thinking, Hermione. I overheard Mum and Dad arguing once about a boy who died. Mum was practically calling for the parents' heads because they had beaten him. Dad only stated that was how things were in pureblood households and that he and Mum couldn't change the world."

"Oh, that's awful," cries Hermione.

"Yeah, but Dad's right. You can't change the world. I'm just lucky my parents don't follow the old ways. Could explain why a lot of wizards go dark over there, though," Weasley states.

"Can…can we talk about something else, guys?"

"Yeah, sure, mate. So how about that Quidditch match the other day, guys?"

"Oh, honestly, Ronald," Granger drawls before laughing. "We should head back before they realize we're missing."

"Yeah, cause if Harry actually goes to Slytherin, Gryffindor might win the House Cup again," replies Weasley grinning. He then laughs when Harry playfully shoves him. "You'll always be a Weasley, Harry. Trust me. Once had a cousin in Slytherin actually," he says seriously.

"What happened to your cousin?"

"Don't actually know, but Dad told me once." The trio then sets off towards the castle.

"Still want to use an Unforgiveable, Severus?" Aurora says next to me.

My anger has left me, which allows the freezing cold water to seep into my body. Her lips are blue and her face is nearly translucent. I can only guess that I share a similar look. We have to have been in the water for nearly a half-hour. How we haven't succumbed to hypothermia yet is beyond me.

"No," I sigh before slowly getting out of the water. I instantly cast a warming spell along with a drying spell on the both of us as she joins me. We walk in silence to the castle. In my mind, I am making a mental note of all the potions we will need to ingest to ensure we don't die of pneumonia. I believe I have everything already brewed, which makes me sigh contently. I then glance towards her and notice her staring up at the sky. "Perhaps we should head to the Infirmary so Pomfrey can examine you for mental illnesses." She glances and smiles at me.

"If you wish, but she'll find none. I'm no crazier than you are, Severus."

"Then why must you change personalities and attempt those ridiculous stunts of yours?"

"As you of all people should know, Severus, we all wear masks. I just like changing mine to make you wonder which my real mask is, and we all need a little excitement in our lives." She then softly laughs before slipping her arm around mine. "Your quarters or mine?" she asks and I roll my eyes.


	14. His Answer

**A/N: **It's going to be awhile until the next update. Enjoy. :)

**His Answer**

A knock at my office makes me sigh. I know that it is Harry. I have been expecting this

all day from him. I glance down at the book in front of me and close my eyes. The minute I open that door and allow him in is the minute our lives change for forever. I know this and it unsettles me greatly.

"Enter," I loudly announce. I watch Harry slowly walk in my office. He appears to be unsettled also by what is to come after he decides. I draw in a breath before speaking. "I take it you've decided then?" He nods his head curtly. "Well, by all means, don't leave me in suspense."

"I…I…" Harry then lowers his head. The words are in the boy's mouth, but the words just won't leave his mouth. He takes a few minutes before he glances back up at me. His eyes are full of pain.

"You chose Gryffindor," I calmly state.

"No," he replies barely above a whisper. "I…I thought a lot about what…um…Professor Sinistra said yesterday."

"Did you?" I am not mocking him, and I believe he understands this.

"Yeah, and she's…um…she's right. I mean, I want…I want a family, Snape."

I stare at Harry. His words hit me like a hippogriff. He wants a family and thinks I can give him that. Sinistra's words from yesterday echo in my mind. _Speak up or allow yourself to wallow in your pain as you've done for so long_. He is speaking right now to me. He is doing just what she said. I feel my emotions under my barriers begin to tremble as I remember my own childhood. He is doing something that I had not the courage to do.

"I regret that I…" I instantly look away as the green eyes stare at me. My words are failing me. His innocence and his maturity speak volumes to me. "I…I do not know if I can give you that, Harry." The sadness reenters his eyes again. Sinistra's words 'Cupboard under the stairs' then echoes in my mind. I shake my head slowly trying to dismiss my instincts. However, I know they are right. "What did Aurora mean by 'cupboard under the stairs' yesterday?" Instantly, a haunted look enters his eyes.

"The Dursleys don't like magic very much so when freaky happened, they'd throw me in. Had to keep the freak locked up, you know. Lived in there actually until this summer," he quietly admitted.

_They LOCKED you in a CUPBOARD!_ I cannot hold back my anger as I stand up. I barely notice that I've frightened him with my sudden movement. _They are the only ones who are freaks, not you, Harry. Honestly, this is why I hate Muggles. They are no better than Death Eaters are. Locking a child up because he exhibits a rare talent, _I sneer in disgust._ Destroying a child because of what you do not understand. Perhaps if it were done to you, then you would feel remorse for what you did, Muggles. _As I think the word Muggle, it feels to me as if I am swallowing vinegar. I want nothing more than to find those Muggles and make them suffer. However, the soft sounds near me draw me back to my office.

"I apologize," I say quickly before whirling around to avoid those green eyes. My temper has cost me several jars of cockroaches, newts' eyes, and salamander tongues since I have release unintentional magic about the room. I breathe in deeply the cool air to make sure that my temper is in check before I turn around to face the young man. "I will see to it that you do not ever return to those wretched bastards again."

"You mean that she was right?" replies Harry shocked.

I stare at him for a few moments before sighing. I cannot allow anyone else to harm this boy. However, I know that if I take him as my ward, I might never release him. He is Lily's son after all. He has her eyes. He is, therefore, my last connection to my lost love. I will not delude myself into thinking that I would not consider him my son then. After all, when I look at him, I think of what could have been. How he could have been mine if I had not chosen the dark arts over Lily. I sigh heavily.

"It seems as if I am to speak with the Headmaster this evening about your guardianship then." I then glance away from the reserved happiness in his eyes. He must truly be desperate and crave attention if he believes that it is a good thing to be my ward. However, compared to the Dursleys, I like to believe that I will be a better guardian than those monsters.

"All right then. I'm readying to give you my answer now."

My eyes dart back to Harry and narrow on him. I have already heard his answer. I need not for him to go through this again. I open my mouth to tell him just this when he interrupts me.

"I choose Slytherin, Snape. I talked it over with Hermione and Ron last night. They all think that…that it might make things easier for us in the long run since I know where you stand now." He then shudders silently before inhaling deeply. "I…I feel like a traitor, though."

"Do not," I simply state.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" Numbly, I nod back. "Maybe change is good, though, right? I mean, you can protect me better now so I…I should be safe. I won't have to worry about the Dursleys anymore. Hell, I might even finish my homework before the last day of break."

My eyes narrow on him. He is being immensely calm. However, I know this is all a projection towards me. Underneath he is a storm of emotions, though. Those feelings are familiar to me.

"Can I…I mean…I know it's horrible, but can I still wear my Gryffindor stuff every now and then? I know Slytherin's supposed to be my House now, and it might be with time, but—" I hold up my hand and stop him from his babbling fit.

"I plan for you to get your own room this time, so whatever you do or wear in your room will be up to you. However, I…I cannot allow you to wear around the castle or grounds your—"

"That's fine. I understand. Um…I take it that I'm going to play Quidditch for Slytherin then?"

"If you wish," I reply. I have forgotten about his playing Quidditch. That might make some waves that I have not desired to make yet. "However, I would understand if you did not wish to aid Slytherin into victory. Quite honestly, I do not care much for it myself."

"Don't you bet Professor McGonagall about it all the time?"

"Your sources are incorrect, which is the way we would like it to remain." I then sigh quietly. "It is Aurora who bets on Slytherin, not I. She is who bets with Minerva in my place."

"I see," he says with a quiet laugh. "I thought she was always right?"

"She bets only to ensure that everyone knows that 'Severus Snape' cares for Quidditch. I do not believe she cares for the sport much either."

"So…now what, Snape? Now what happens to me?"

"I regret that your room is not yet finished so if you wished to spend one last night in Gryffindor Tower, you may. I believe Weasley will be more than happy to allow you in. Do not concern yourself over the others in your House. It is my understanding that they are fiercely loyal to you, and any issues you have in Slytherin will and should be brought to my attention first thing so that I may address them."

"Or at least have Sinistra address them," Harry said grinning.

I allow myself to chuckle as my chest loosens for the first time in years. It is a strange feeling, but I do not have any more time to waste on dissecting the feeling. I slowly walk Harry to the door and stare at the young man. Merely twelve, he may be but a man nonetheless in my eyes. We have had to grow up quick because of Muggles. With time, perhaps I can renew the child and his frivolity need to stay childish recaptured…with time.

Harry leaves quietly. There is no actual goodbye between us, which matters not to me. I sigh heavily as I watch him disappear up the stairs. For tonight, I know he is safe. I then turn around to walk back into my office. However, my eyes quickly notice the movement out of the corner of my eye. I have thought that tonight would be free, but it seems as if my stalker is at least consistent.

"Aurora," I simply say as I walk back into my office. I glance towards the fireplace that's flames are just dying back down after her arrival. I then draw in a deep breath before folding my arms. "If you are here to tell me that I've just committed—"

"Nope, no need," she replies happily. "I know he is in good hands with you, Severus."

"Yes, and once I would love to understand how you know what you know," I mutter. I am not expecting an answer from her, but I receive one strangely. I nearly miss it, though, as she speaks softly.

"As I said this morning, we all wear masks. Mine just allows me to notice things others would not regularly see." She then softly laughs. "And sometimes you are projecting your thoughts so clearly that it is rather hard to ignore." My eyes narrow. "Your barriers do very little to shield me, Severus, and don't think for a moment I'm a Seer because I'm not. My family is just good at reading people, and you're easier when you're angry. So leave those horrid Muggles to me, Severus. I have something special planned for them." She then smiles before throwing down the floo powder and leaving. A chill runs down my spine. I can only imagine her special something.


	15. Seeking Reassurances

**A/N: **I know. It's kind of an awkward chapter for both Harry and Snape, but I just feel like it's something a twelve-year-old Harry would do. Enjoy.

**Seeking Reassurances**

I have been sleeping soundly—the first time in weeks in fact—when someone pounds loudly against the door to my quarters. I grunt once before getting out of bed. I cannot believe the nerve of the person. As I walk towards my door, I sigh after casting Tempus. It is even worse than I think. It is two a.m. I brush off my black robes and sigh. At least the person is not going to be able to tell easily that I have been asleep.

"Enter," I gruffly say.

My door swings open slowly. I am expecting it to be my newest adorning fan, Aurora. However, I am slightly disappointed when it is not her but Harry. My eyes narrow on him. No new blood glistens in the soft light from my candelabras. His facial wounds from before are healing rather well. I cannot see a reason why he has come to my quarters so late at night. My arms fold across my chest as I stare at him.

"I…um…I couldn't sleep," Harry admits quietly before shifting his weight from side to side.

"Is it dreams that are keeping both of us awake or something else?"

"Yeah, sort of," Harry replies. Again, he shifts his weight.

"I take it you are unsettled by your decision to be in Slytherin?" He shakes his head instantly, which makes me sigh heavily. I do not have time to play his games. "Then what is it? In case you do not know, it is two in the morning."

"I…well…" He then quiets and a shudder rakes his body.

"Then why are you here?"

"Like I said," he replies quietly. "I can't sleep."

"Because…" I ask trying to gain an answer from the boy. It feels as if I am pulling teeth from him. I notice his eyes stare at me for a few seconds before he glances away. "If you do not wish to tell me, then I will not be able to help you." Normally, I would just give anyone who can't sleep a dose of Dreamless Sleep, but something in me prevents this action.

"I know. It's just…well…" He then glances with a pleading look. "I don't want to be alone."

"You are never alone, Harry. I am sure Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are going to be frequently by your side as is Mr. Malfoy."

"And you…?"

"If you wish, but—"

"So then if I do something extremely…freaky, you won't—"

"I will do no such thing," I interrupt. I can see the fears in the boy's green eyes. "I do not abandon those of which I make such a serious vow to, Harry. You need not worry about me casting you away as if you were a house elf. You are my ward."

"Okay," he replies quietly.

"Must I make another vow to convince you of my words?" I ask.

"No."

"Then understand that I am going to keep my promise so you may return to your bed."

"I…um…I don't really want to return to the Tower."

"Mr. Weasley will not take kindly to your sudden disappearance."

"No. It's all right, Snape. Neville knows I'm down here."

"Does he now?" I respond coolly. "And just how does Mr. Longbottom know you're here?"

"Um…well, he kind of told me to come down here and talk to you. He said that it makes him feel better to be around his grandmother when he can't sleep so he thought it might work with us."

"It only works if we have feelings of adoration towards one another. As such, I do not believe we have these feelings." An annoying voice in the back of my mind that sounds like Sinistra's adds _yet._

"Oh," he responds glumly. His face drops as his eyes follow suit.

"Am I to continue this charade any longer or would it just be better if you went to bed?" I drawl. I can see the look in the boy's eyes. He has placed his heart on his sleeve once again. All his trust in me will probably lead to our deaths but I care not tonight. "I take it another interesting fact Mr. Longbottom told you is that sometimes a guardian will stay with the child until he falls asleep? Is this what you are wanting?" I keep my tone light-hearted. Even though, inside I am snarling as a rabid dog. I am fatigued. That is my excuse for my temper tonight. "Very well, Harry, go." I point towards a spare room. However, the boy heads towards my room instead. My eyes widen, but I am too shocked to speak.

I watch the boy settle into my warm bed. After the rustling of my sheets stop, I sigh and shake my head. He either does not notice my annoyance or does not care. I then send a nonverbal splitting curse towards the bed so that I can at least have my side. Turning my attention from him, I settle myself in and sigh inwardly. My bed is nearly five feet from his. The candles in the room quickly extinguish and plunge us into uncomfortable silence and darkness.

A good five minutes pass before I hear from Harry again. It nearly startles me since I am so close to continuing my dream. However, I glance towards the boy and give him my attention. After all, he is only seeking reassurances and possibly safety. More than anyone here, I can relate to his feelings. I too once have done his exact thing, except I went to one of my peers for reassurances not an adult.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," he whispers quietly.

"There is no need for that," I reply with a soft yawn. "You are just wishing to feel safe."

"Yeah, but I should feel safe up in the Tower."

"However, memories of your past exploits are stripping you emotionally. It is normal to feel such things after a day that you have had."

"I keep dreaming of the Dursleys screaming for me to help them and I can't get to them in time."

I nearly laugh aloud as I reflect on how true that statement could be considering that Sinistra is still in Surrey. At least I believe she is still there. After all, she is at times more sadistic than the Dark Lord is. I, however, keep it in. My amusement is only going to upset the boy further.

"The Dursleys do not deserve your concern, Harry. They lost that right when they abused you. Is that all that is working on you tonight?"

"No. I've got a whole list," Harry replies before laughing softly. "But it can wait until later now that I'm here. You swear you'll keep me safe, Snape?"

"I swear it," I reply confidently.

"I believe you." A loud sigh then comes from his bed before I hear more rustling of the sheets. "In Slytherin, learned I'm a Parselmouth, gained a guardian, learned you protect me, and am friends with Malfoy…can this year get any stranger?" I do not reply vocally, but in my mind I respond yes.


	16. Reoccurring Fears

**A/N: **Enjoy :) I'm glad so many of you like this story.

**Reoccurring Fears**

Eyes stare at me. The eyes are full of anger, hatred, contempt, and look downright murderous. I glance towards where I have last seen Harry and silently thank Merlin that the boy is gone. My eyes then dart back towards the eyes glaring at me. The only thought in my mind at that moment is that I am definitely going to have to speak with Salazar about letting people into my quarters without my permission. I sigh before giving my full attention to the witch death glaring me.

"Ah, morning to you too, Sinistra," I mutter quietly. "Might I inquire as to why you are here in my bedroom so early this morning? I doubt I am that intriguing to watch while sleeping." I then slowly attempt to get out of bed, only to have her roughly shove me back down on it.

"Shut up, Severus," she snarls. Her long silver wand quickly finds itself under my chin.

"And just what have I done to warrant this attitude from you this morning?"

"Shut up," she snarls accentuating each word by prodding me in the chest with her wand.

I stare at her and try to understand where her anger is coming from. I know I have done nothing to upset her lately. In any case, I try to appease her and remain quiet. Her wand, however, digs deeper into my throat. I show no fear towards her, though. Mostly because I doubt she is going to hurt me.

"Was it worth it, Severus?"

"To what are you referring to, Sinistra? I must admit that you have me at a disadvantage."

"I have you at several disadvantages," she snarls back.

_What in the Nine Hells is going on? You're acting as if I tried to kill Harry._ My eyes then glance towards where I last have seen him. There's no blood or body. It appears as if the house elves or Harry himself even has fixed the bed this morning. I then glance at her again. _Why are you so furious, Sinistra? I have done nothing to warrant your current attitude this morning._

"Specifically, we are speaking about what, Sinistra? I must admit that my brain does not do well in the mornings until after breakfast." She instantly rewards me with a hard slap to the face. While I am not going to delude myself into thinking it is the first slap I've received, I must admit that it is probably the hardest. "What is this all about, Sinistra?" I growl at her as I glare.

"Maybe the only one who is too thick around here is one Severus Tobias Snape," she snarls before standing up and crossing her arms. "After all, he is the only coward I see."

"Do not call me that, Sinistra," I hiss. I know not the reason why I am her target this morning, but I am damned if I am going to allow her to speak that way to me.

"Why? Can't face the truth, Snape? Can't face the fact that you're the biggest damn coward in the history of Hogwarts?" Her dark eyes then glisten in the soft light as she sneers at me. "After all, why else would you keep that dirty little secret of yours locked up?"

"And just what secret is that, Sinistra?" I growl.

"You love me," she states coolly before smirking slightly.

"Now I know you're insane, Sinistra. I have no such feelings towards you. I'd much rather declare I loved James Potter than you," I snarl at her. She swiftly rewards me with a casting of an Unforgivable. From the pain that surges from her Cruciatus, my nerves burn. The pain centers mostly on my left forearm, which I grab and cannot help but scream from the blinding pain.

"You said you'd protect me, Snape," Harry says angrily somewhere off to my left side near the door to my bedroom. Fighting the pain, I glance towards him and find my breath catch in my lungs at the sight. Deep wounds have slashed the boy's body. Blood streams out of him. He looks as if he has just returned from some horrendous torture session with the Dark Lord. "You said they couldn't hurt me. You said I'd be safe. You lied! You lied to me!" I cannot respond. No words leave my mouth.

"You'll kill us all in the end, Severus." I glance to Sinistra again. Her dark eyes are black as coals as she points her silver wand at me. "Like you always do," she drawls. She then laughs smiling at me. "You want to know a secret, Severus?" I do not respond. "You are just like Tobias," she whispers. "It's why you can't be with anyone. You hurt the ones you love. In fact, you've nearly killed everyone you love, haven't you, Severus? I won't let you kill us too." Her eyes then darken even further. "To cast properly, you have to hate the one you wish to kill. I suppose if you can do it to Muggles you don't even know, I can do it to you. _**Avada Kedavra**_!" she yells. Green light instantly bathes everything I see.

I awake moments later and find myself breathing heavily. I absolutely hate that dream.


	17. Not Muggles

**A/N: **If you want to read what Sinistra did to the Dursleys, it is up right now. It's called "Giving Them What They Deserve." Enjoy. :)

**Not Muggles**

"Ah, Severus, good, good, I see you received my message?" Dumbledore says the next day.

I glance at Dumbledore and have the sudden urge to roll my eyes. I don't, though. I have a bit more self-restraint than that. I only nod before taking a seat. I wait for him to begin this meeting, which I know nothing of as to why I am here this morning. However, he seems to be waiting also. I am just about to ask him what he is waiting for when I hear the familiar clicking of boots behind me. One of these days, I am going to learn that no matter what the question is the answer is always Aurora Sinistra.

"Wonderful, Albus, now that the gang is all here, perhaps we can begin now," I drawl before sighing heavily. I do not even look at her, which I later regret.

"If you're going to lecture me, Headmaster, there is no need to bring Severus into it," Aurora softly says next me. "As you should know, I am not going to leave.

I cannot help but glance at her for that comment. That is when I see the deep black bruise to her face. She has a large cut to her cheek also that looks like it came from a ring. She has a split lip that has puffed up considerably. Her eye is nearly swollen shut. I wince in sympathy.

"My dear, are you well?" Albus asks softly. I can hear the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Better than the Dursleys, I'd imagine," she responds calmly.

"Need I ask, my dear?"

"Oh, don't worry, Headmaster. It was purely psychological in nature. I didn't harm them a bit."

"And this lovely mark you're wearing?"

"Courtesy of Vernon Dursley," she replies. "I allowed him one hit, and he took it."

"I see," Dumbledore says somberly. "You will see Madam Pomfrey afterwards?"

"Only if you require it, Headmaster," she says. "Now, as Severus said, let's get this over with."

"You used your magic on defenseless Muggles in order to punish them."

"I used my magic on monsters, Headmaster. They are by no means mere Muggles. When have we ever considered it normal to beat and starve a child? I see your point, though. I should not have used my magic as means to inflict pain upon them. I apologize. On the positive side, I did not use any dark spells or even an Unforgivable, which I am sure that the Wizengamot would surely see my side if they were brought in on this matter."

"Be as it may, my dear, you inflicted harm upon—"

"Monsters, Headmaster, I freely admit I inflicted harm upon monsters, not Muggles. Muggles do not typically treat children in their care as if they were house elves. Muggles do no beat their children. Muggles do not even harm innocent children for the fun of it. Monsters, a subcategory of Muggles and Magical folk, do that, not Muggles themselves. The minute they cross that line is when they become monsters. So please call them by their proper name, Headmaster."

"As you wish," he replies somberly before glancing at me. "It has come to my attention that young Mr. Potter must be taken out of the Dursleys care. I believe you wished to speak with me on this matter, Severus?" I nod. "Then I shall see that he is immediately removed from their care and into yours." His blue eyes then glance back at Aurora, which my eyes follow suit. "My dear, please go to the Hospital Wing. There is no need to punish yourself as you are doing. I understand your anger and your need to exact revenge on them. However, I do not understand why you would ever use your magic on them. You know more than anyone the pain that causes."

"And I know more than anyone, Headmaster, the pain left behind when a Muggle crosses that line," she replies evenly. She then stands up and glares at him. "After all, I believe we both know the two broken boys that were left in your care." He sharply inhales before glancing away.

I am following the conversation rather well up until this point. Her words echo in my mind as I realize that she is talking about Harry and me. I wish nothing more than to defend Albus, but my mouth won't open because no words I say are ever going to prove her wrong. Harry and I are both the result of when Muggles crossed that line with us. I draw in a breath to attempt to speak again.

"It is not always Muggles who cross the line, Sinistra," I say softly. She glances at me. "I have been known to cross that line once or twice."

"Yes, and you suffer in silence because of it," she replies before turning away. "If you wish to bring me up on charges, go ahead. Azkaban pales in comparison to what they feel." She then storms out.


	18. Blood That Stains the Most

**A/N: **A chapter that just decided I needed to write it. Enjoy. :)

**Blood That Stains the Most**

It is deathly quiet for a few moments after Sinistra leaves. I glance towards Albus and see the sadness. I must admit that some part of me feels as he does. She takes too many risks. She always has.

"All of you were correct," Albus quietly says.

"Forgive me, but I do not follow."

"When I placed Harry with the Dursleys, Minerva warned me that they were the worst sorts of Muggles. I brushed off her warnings, thinking that I knew better than she did. My arrogance has cost me dearly because Aurora is correct. Two of my boys that I love dearly are now broken due to it."

"Albus—"

"No, Severus, do not interrupt. Just listen," he replies. His blue eyes then pierce into me with his sadness. "Out of all the students who came here through the years, Severus, you and Harry stood out the most to me. You both are my favorites, which I believe both of you know at some level. I remember your Sorting. I remember the look of disappointment on your face when the Sorting Hat placed Lily in Gryffindor. I can still see the look of relief when it sorted you into Slytherin. At the time, I had thought nothing of you. I regret I only thought of you as another student just like all the others. Soon I saw, though, that you were not like them. You tried everything to continue your friendship with Lily. You paid little attention to the fact that she was in Gryffindor and you were in Slytherin. Not a lot of students through the years do that. That is what first got my attention, Severus. Of course, I now know that was due to your feelings towards her, but at the time I saw contentment and peace when you were near her."

I feel an ache in my chest again. It is painful to think of such things. However, I see that he has to say it so I'm not going to stop him. I push back my feelings under my barriers out of mere habit.

"Then there was the fact that I saw you nearly every day after James decided to take an interest in her. I know that I took James's side more often than I should, and that in retrospect now it was reckless. I should have punished James more severely for his treatment of you. I should have put a stop to it. However, I regret that I only thought it was boys just being boys. I did not even attempt to listen to your side or even give you the benefit of the doubt. How little excuses matter now, but perhaps another reason I did not listen then was that I had thought you were already lost to the darkness. I had heard from the other professors how you casted dark spells against James. Not even once did I try to find out why you used these spells. Why I do not agree with your casting, I understand now why you did."

"Albus—" I start to say only to have him interrupt again.

"No, Severus, let me finish." The haunted look has taken over his blue eyes again. "Hogwarts should have been a safe environment for you. It should not have turned into another one of the many hells you've had to experience in your life." He then sighs heavily and shakes his head. "I turned a blind eye to your treatment at home. Any good educator can see the signs of abuse. You had all the classic signs, and I did nothing. I saw the marks on you. I noticed how thin you always were when you returned from break." He then scoffs. "I even met Tobias once."

My eyes immediately narrow on him. It is odd that Albus has ever had reason to meet Tobias. I remember that he always addressed my letters describing my turbulent school years to my mother. I must admit that I am now on the edge of my seat. After all, I do not remember Tobias every mentioning meeting Albus before, and I surely would remember the beating after that one.

"It was the day after your mother's death. I had been at the Ministry when I learned of the news. The rash side of me had thought that it would be best to see him. I met him in a pub outside of London."

"Shocking," I drawl. He glances at me, but says nothing.

"I offered my condolences and asked him where the funeral would be so you could attend. I can still hear the words he slurred." Albus shakes his head angrily. "I knew then that he cared little for you. I knew then that he abused you. Even with all this knowledge, I did nothing for you, Severus." He then scoffs harshly. "No, let me amend that. I did do something for you. When you begged and pleaded with me to save Lily, I treated you just as harshly as Tobias did and I used you as if you meant nothing to me. I can still remember the look I gave you when you informed that you were a Death Eater. I should have thought of you as being courageous for having the nerve to walk into my office and reveal that, but I only felt revulsion towards you. I was ashamed of you when I should have felt remorse. No matter what you say to the contrary, Severus, I know that it was due to my inactions that led you to Voldemort. If I had treated you and James the same, you would not have felt the need to prove yourself to others. If I had removed you from Tobias, you would not have had your anger consume you. If I had done both of those things, you would have possibly had a better life than you do now. One that could have included Lily and would not include the darkness that we both now must contend with, but I didn't. I just stood by and allowed the darkness consume you. She is right. Aurora is right, Severus. Two boys under my care are now broken because of me." He then shakes his head angrily again. "My meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in has cost too many lives, and I fear it will cost me more before the end. However, I did not meddle when it was needed, and as a result both you and Harry suffer."

"Blame should not solely rest on you, Albus. It was my choice to serve—"

"Was it, Severus?" he asks staring at me. "Can you honestly say it was your choice?"

"Yes," I respond slightly shocked by his behavior. "You did not force me to take the Dark Mark. It was under my own volition that I took it."

"But why, Severus?" he asks. "Why did you take it?"

It is as if a dam bursts inside of me and I cannot hold back my words. I cannot stop myself as the words fall out. The truth rushes out of me.

"Because I wished to belong," I blurt out. I then firmly clamp my mouth shut, but it is already too late. I watch him nod slowly and somberly.

"Yes, and you wished for a family who loved you. Voldemort was exceptionally well at making lost souls feel like they belonged. I knew that more than any of us did. His lies made the best of us choose his side. To feel what it was like to belong, to love, to make a connection with someone who could understand you. I did none of that for you, Severus, and I've done very little with Harry."

"I disagree, Albus."

"And it is your right to, my boy," he responds quietly.

"Harry is not as lost as I was. He has his mother's kindness and friends who are willing to keep him from the darkness. He even has Draco protecting him now. It may take some time, but he will start to feel safe here, Albus."

"Yes, I don't doubt that, Severus. You are a better protector than I am."

"Do not do this. Regret does nothing but make you feel worse. You did the best you could."

"No, Severus. Be honest. I did not. I used Lily's death as a ploy to have you protect Harry. What man does that?" He waits for me to reply, but I don't. I am not going to add any more to this ghastly conversation. "No man, Severus, uses the death of someone you know against another. I am no better than Voldemort. I use others to get what I want with no regard of the cost it leaves behind."

"Albus—"

"You spied for me at great risk to yourself, which you still do on occasion. In the back of my mind, I think of the day when I lose you and it scares me, Severus, because I know your blood will stain the most on my soul."

As the ache in my chest sharpens drastically, I quickly glance away from Albus. I am desperately pushing my emotions behind my barriers, but I can feel them fall one-by-one. I think back to my motto how only fools wear their emotions on their sleeves and here I sit nearly weeping from his words.

"Harry is lucky to have you, as you also are."

"This self-pity does not suit you, Albus," I say half-heartedly. He smiles softly and nods somberly. "Do not concern yourself over me. I am fine, Albus. I am not planning on picking any fights or joining the dark side anytime soon."

"That is good to hear, Severus, but you will have to forgive me if I still worry." He then sighs. "I know I've treated you poorly and used you in ways that would be worthy of Azkaban, but over the years I've come to think of you as the son I'll never have. Tobias never knew how lucky he was."

"If you are looking for forgiveness, Albus, you have it. My loyalty rests with you, which is how it should have been always." He then nods in appreciation, which makes me sigh. "We all have faults, and your fault is that you care too much about people that you lose sight sometimes."

"Ah, is that my only fault? I seem to be getting better now," he jokes before staring at me. Somberness replaces the happiness again. "Nothing I do will ever make up for the pain I caused you and Harry. Aurora is right Azkaban pales to what you both feel, but perhaps it will be better now."


	19. Fallen Star

**A/N: **Somehow I think I'm going to be haunted by Aurora tonight. Enjoy. :)

**Fallen Star**

Dumbledore has excused me just five minutes prior. I am rushing as fast as possible towards the highest tower. I can only imagine what I am to find up there, but something in me forces me to check on Aurora. In the back of my mind, I can hear the little voice from this morning after my dream whisper that it is because of my feelings of affection for her. Unknowingly, I scoff aloud while taking the steps two at a time. Time is of the essence. I know this, but I know not why I think this. It doesn't take me long to reach the Astronomy Tower, but I never have thought it would.

Walking briskly towards the large oak door that I know leads to Aurora's rooms, I draw in a breath. My imagination runs wild with various scenarios of how I am going to find her. Normally, I would have the courtesy to knock, but not this time. I cannot afford the luxury for either of us. I flick my hand towards the door, which makes it burst open as my nonverbal spell hits it. The room is dark, which is odd since it is nearly ten in the morning. I navigate it by only the slightest bit of light.

I see Aurora's outline in the light as she stares at it. I slowly approach her as not to frighten her. I can only imagine how many curse marks I would bear if I scared her. I catch the glimmer of silver in her hands along with the crimson running down the long wand.

"You are bleeding," I say quietly. I catch the jerk of her hand before a bright light overtakes the room. I instantly take it all in. She has destroyed almost everything in sight. Books litter the floor with large scorch marks in their bindings. In fact, several books are nothing more than piles of ash now. Glass from the mirror, picture frames, and windows spread about glistens in the soft light. Spew about the room is the sad remnants of her large bookcases that now are only slivers of splintered wood. Several hanging portraits about the room have slashes that are so deep it reveals the wall.

My eyes close at the sight of her large tapestry that hangs on the far wall. It is her most prized possession, but one would not know that now. She has destroyed it. Silver stars with singed edges and missing points rest below the badly frayed blue tapestry. I can clearly identify the spells she has casted at it just by the damage inflicted upon it: Confringo, Diffindo, Incendio, Sectumsempra, and half a dozen dark magic spells. I then glance towards Aurora.

If I were any other man, I'd have cried out at the sight of her. She is bleeding even worse than before. I can see the chunks of glass now embedded into her exposed skin. I wince as my eyes continue to wander over her. At the sight of her wrist, I feel my stomach instantly sour. A piece of glass has sliced the pale skin, releasing more crimson to color her. The voice in my head screams at me to get her to Madam Pomfrey. However, I cannot speak. My mouth is dry, and my voice is stuck in my throat.

I know as well as the others that Aurora is full of destructive magic. In fact, more than I would have liked, I have been at the receiving end of her powerful castings. I have seen her at worse, and this does not even remotely compare to anything I've seen thus far from her. I have seen her duel five Death Eaters at once and remain collectively cool as they sent volleys of Killing curses at her at terrifying speeds. I have even been one of those unlucky Death Eaters who has been in a duel with her. I did not know it at the time, though, but as soon as her hood fell and I saw her, I learned that she is of equal strength magically as Albus and me. That is why looking at her now scares me beyond all imaginable doubt. I have never before seen Aurora so—words do not even begin to describe how she looks.

My mouth then opens to speak. I cannot dawdle like this anymore, not when she is bleeding so badly. My words are on the tip of my tongue. However, I soon learn that there are also words on hers.

"Aurora—" I start to say only to be cut off by her casting a spell at me. I cannot react in time. The spell engulfs me and is so strong that it makes me drop to my knees. Pain floods my nerves, but it is not a pain similar to the Cruciatus. No, it is different. It is much, _much_ stronger. I glance towards her, ignoring the pain as best as I can. My eyes then notice the glass that is now floating in midair with its sharp edges towards me. She is not in control of her magic so I do not blame her. I cannot blame her.

As the glass daggers suddenly fly at me, I attempt my best casting of a shield. My eyes lock with her cold black eyes. The familiar warmth is gone and only anger remains. As my spell hits hers, it bathes us in a dark light. I silently watch her, hoping she snaps out of her fury. It does not take long, but soon I wish I never hoped for that. Our intermingled dark spells combine before encasing her. I watch helplessly as she falls to the floor as if a broken doll. _You'll kill us all in the end, Severus, _the voice in my mind whispers, _as you always do_.


	20. Weakness is Strength

**A/N: **Enjoy. :)

**Weakness is Strength**

My arms slide easily underneath her before I pick her up. She feels so light in my arms. I cannot stop myself from thinking of all the hard time we have gone through together. I can still remember clearly the night in the common room when I was a second-year. I can remember clearly the way she spoke to me and the way she acted as if she would protect me from anything. I allowed myself to be weak that night with her, but I wanted the dreams to stop, and they did for as long as I was at Hogwarts.

I throw down the floo powder and call out my destination. Exactly two seconds later, we reappear in the dark Hospital Wing. I quickly carry Aurora over to one of the cots before setting her down on it. Her head instantly rolls to the side, which I know is not a good sign.

"Pomfrey," I yell loudly. I hear the medi-witch's footfalls immediately. She then gasps as soon as she reaches us, but she quickly goes into action. I watch Madam Pomfrey skillfully start to heal the deep gashes without a word. At only an outstretched hand, a bottle of Blood Replenishing flies to her hands before she gently pours it down Aurora's throat. I watch for nearly a half hour in silence.

"I've done all I can for now, Severus. Perhaps you can explain as to how she received these injuries?" Her tone isn't accusatory, but merely somberness.

"She went to Surrey earlier this morning and met Potter's relatives. His uncle struck her in the face. When I saw her earlier, she did not look this bad."

"I see," Madam Pomfrey responded. "And the dark spell how did that end up being casted?"

"She was not in control of her magic, and some of uncontrolled magic sent glass my way. I casted only a shield, but when her spell hit mine, I do not know how to explain it, Madam."

"Well, I am planning to keep her overnight. I take it you would like to remain?"

"I cannot," I say quietly. I then bow my head towards her. "Thank you." I then start to leave.

"You know, Severus, I've only ever seen that look on your face twice," Pomfrey says. "One was last year with Mr. Potter, and the other was your fourth-year with Miss Evans."

"Your point, Madam?" quietly I ask. I do not turn around as I address her. I know her point.

"You may hide behind your barriers and think no one sees, but I do, Severus." I then leave.


	21. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

Dinner is a somber event. The empty chair at the head table sticks out like a sore thumb in the large hall. My face is tight with my mask firmly in place. However, I know that everyone can see through my mask. I do not have the energy to maintain it at all times anymore. I feel as if someone has sucked every drop of energy from me, leaving me a lonely shell. My thoughts truthfully scare me.

"I've spoken with her mother," Septima says to Minerva as they sit next to me. "She's planning on taking Aurora back with her after she comes."

"Poor soul," Pomona Sprout whispers before she takes another sip of her water.

_Poor soul, POOR soul,_ I sneer in my mind outraged by their behavior. However, I make no sound or even a face at their words. _You disgrace her by pitying her. Pity does nothing for a person except make her feel worse. We should all be wishing her well and being there for her than sitting here as if we care so little about her. She would stay by our side. Should we not do the same for her? For her who deserves our respect and love for what she has suffered at our hands._

"Maybe it'll do her some good to be away from everything. Merlin knows that it can't hurt her."

"Has anyone spoken to her recently? I mean, something had to make her snap like that."

_Perhaps it is you old bats who gossip idly behind others' backs,_ I think. I can feel my blood begin to boil as I glare at my soup bowl. However, two sets of eyes on me watch me closely. One is blue, and the other pair is green. I glance to the green-eyed boy who is watching me like a hawk. He is just like his mother in knowing when something upsets me. It is unsettling and infuriating at the same time. His eyes quickly dart from mine, which makes me nearly sigh. Harry is so predictable at times.

"Well, she's always been mysterious, you know."

I cannot stand to hear any more of their conversation. I stand up and briskly walk out of the Great Hall. The door slams shut behind me, which I say good riddance to. I can hear a roar in my ears as my heart beats wildly in my chest. My barriers are breaking down, and I know it is not going to be long before I suffer the same fate as Aurora. I rush to the hidden entrance to the dungeons prior to heading to my quarters. When Salazar guarding my rooms speaks, I throw out my hand. The door opens instantly.

Yet another time does a door slam behind me. I can feel myself panting as my intense emotions take over. I have always been a slave to my emotions after my barriers fall. My mother used to say it was not a weakness on my part, but it showed that I had a heart. My barriers do not fall often, but when they do, they make me fall so hard that I know not what to do with myself afterwards.

I have always been an intensively private man. My father is to thank for that. He always made sure that I knew my place, which usually was on the floor bleeding after he took his rage out on me. Emotions show your weakness. Emotions eat your strength. Emotions bleed you dry until you are but a prune of nothingness. Emotions are the rope we use to hang ourselves. All this I know and more.

Struggling to control myself, I glance towards a picture hanging on the wall. I stare at it, recounting times that were not so dark. I focus primarily on the young woman laughing before she throws a snowball at the young man. The Slytherin badge pinned to his chest shines majestically as the light from the sun catches it, while the light also catches the Gryffindor badge on the young woman's chest. In the background is a shadow, one that I know well.

The subjects in the picture are happy. The subjects know not the evil of the world in that picture. The subjects know nothing in fact, but that throwing freezing cold balls of snow at each other is fun. Neither has seen the blood seeped from curse wounds yet. Neither has suffered a terrible pain yet. It is the ideal picture of happiness, but that is all it is, an ideal. It is not real. Someone, in fact, has altered it. I know this because I am the one who altered it.

One might look at the picture and see Lily Evans and myself throwing snowballs at one another, but the person would be wrong. It is not Lily. It cannot be Lily because I know this picture is of our sixth-year. I had already lost her by then. My hand gently brushes the silver frame, and the picture reveals its true subjects. I stare at the fifth-year Slytherin Aurora Sinistra. She is so carefree in that picture for all the reasons I have listed above. She knows nothing of evil, but that I am a member of it.

My eyes close as I remember better times, times when my biggest worry was if I was going to be on time for classes or if I brewed my potions right. However, soon my memories distort themselves into that night years ago. I can still feel the sogginess and heaviness of my robes as the rain pelts and soaks me to the bone. I can still see the flashes of violent lightning as they streak across the sky. I can still smell the acrid stench of burnt flesh from the wicked spells casted. All this I remember and more. Soon I am back there that night and unable to stop the memory from flowing freely behind my eyes.

"My lord," I say knelling and kissing the hems of the dark wizard's robes. I am eighteen, and I believe all of his lies as any good sheep would. My white mask is firmly in place, ensuring that no intruders know who I am except the others of the Inner Circle.

"Excellent, Severus, excellent," he responds with a sinister smile. "Rise, my most faithful servant," he hisses.

I do so without saying a word. I ignore the mud that covers my robes from debasing me so foolishly because I am receiving special attention from one who I believe understands me like none other. He brushes my mind with his, and I take this to be a gift. However, he takes my gift from me as something draws his attention. I whirl around with all intention to hex the one who took my gift. Dozens of curses fly towards me, though, forcing me to react defensively. I hear the harsh crack behind me, which can only mean that the Dark Lord has gone to safety.

It does not take me long before I am in a fierce duel with a black-clad figure. I can tell by the outline of the robe that it is a young woman. I am throwing nearly every spell I can towards her. She is the reason I lost my gift. She deserves to pay. However, she deflects nearly all my spells as if they are nothing to her. I notice Lucius and Regulus flank towards me. Soon we are all sending our curses at her. Yet again, she deflects them as if it is nothing to her. I can see Regulus hesitate slightly, which she takes advantage of almost immediately. Soon it is just her and me again as she sends Regulus and Lucius to the mud with a powerful casting of Diffindo.

I cast light and dark spells, but it does no good. She is of equal strength magically to me. The wind howls around us as we fiercely battle. I cast every single spell I know, and she deflects them as if they are bits of sand. The only way I can gain the tactical advantage is by using physical means, and I have sworn to myself that I never would do that less I become my father. However, I will not lose to her.

I cast my spells with such ferocity that she starts to back up ever so slightly. I then increase my casting, which makes her deflect even faster. I smirk slightly under my mask as I watch her back up even more. I have her right where I want her. I send one more spell, which I put every bit of my magic into before casting it at her. I nearly laugh when she steps back only to trip backwards on the exposed root. I lower my wand ready to deliver the final blow when her hood falls.

Behind my mask, my mouth drops at the familiar sight of slightly frizzled long dark hair. My wand lowers instantly, but this time out of pure shock. I stare at her barely breathing. I breathlessly whisper her name, which I know she cannot hear.

"Aurora, but…"

Her dark eyes harden as she tightens her grip around her long silver wand. I can see the hatred in her eyes as she glares at me. I know she cannot see me so I am not worried that she'll know who I am since I am in my full Death Eater garb. I turn my head and walk away from her. I cannot hurt her any more than I could hurt Lily.

"What's the matter, coward?" she snarls behind me.

I ignore her. I know I am not a coward. I do not need to turn around and reveal myself to her. I gulp harshly before rushing towards the tree line. I do not care what the Dark Lord does to me after he learns that I didn't capture her. I am not going to hurt her. I do not care what he thinks. I will not…I WILL NOT harm her. I can sense her spells rushing towards me. I should have known it was Aurora. I should have known.

We had numerous duels in school. Granted, she was a year younger than I was, but she was rather powerful in her own right. I turn back just as I reach the tree line. As her blasting curse is right in front of me, I close my eyes. It doesn't hit me, though, because I apparate away like the coward I am.

My stroll down memory lane ends and I sight heavily as I think how far we've come these past ten years or so. She is on one side, and I am still on the other. One of these days, I swear we will be on the same side. Even if it kills us to get that way, we will be together.


	22. Secret Place

**A/N: **Enjoy. :)

**Secret Place**

Near midnight, I find myself in the Hospital Wing. I can just see the outline of Aurora resting on the lonely cot. I glance around and sigh. No one is around. I know not why I am here, but slowly I walk towards her. The shadows are my friends as I do this action. Slowly, I sit in the vacant chair and just stare at her. She looks as if she is only resting.

"You should not be here," I quietly say aloud. "Neither of us should be here." I then sigh as I feel my true words bubbling to my mouth. "You always chose to live your life in the light, which is something I have secretly admired from afar about you. Out of the hundreds of pureblood students to attend Hogwarts and be in Slytherin, you were the smartest one." I then scoff cynically. "I can still hear that lecture you gave me after you saw my mark during my sixth year. At the time, I thought you were just another silly girl, but you weren't. You knew then, didn't you? You knew then what I had gotten myself into, and how big of a mess I had made. You only meant to prevent me from becoming any darker, but I foolishly didn't listen to you. I wish I had, though."

I glance off toward the huge windows and stare at the moon. It is majestic up there in the sky, looking down upon us. A sudden thought occurs to me. My head quickly turns back to Aurora and I stare at her for a few seconds as I weigh the consequences in my mind (like any good Slytherin). Deciding finally that the benefits outweigh the bad ten to one, I stand up and gently slide my hands under her weightless body. There is one place that I know will help her, and it is not here in the Hospital Wing or in Windsor at her parents' estate.

Silently, I walk with her in my arms out of the Infirmary and towards the entrance hall. It does not take me long to get there because I know urgency is needed. I head out of the front doors and towards the dark, dense forest. It is a place that she has brought me to once before when I was a fifth year. I can still remember how her eyes sparkled radiantly as we sat there together talking until the sunrise. My long legs make the journey go quicker than it normally would. My dark eyes quickly catch the overgrown vines that now cover the hidden entrance. After a well-placed Incendio, I walk into the newly uncovered cavern and walk towards the back.

The air in the cavern is musty and reeks of neglect. However, soon I hear the calming sound from the astonishing waterfall. I glance up to the hole in the ceiling and feel the corners of my mouth upturn slightly. Our secret place is still as stunning as it has always been. Nothing's changed. The waterfall still flows into the underground lake through the large gaping hole in the cavern's ceiling. The torches we added sixteen years ago are still in their holders, which I quickly light with a spell. Nothing has changed here, but I never have thought it would.

I hear a soft noise from her, so I set her down on the bed she conjured for our times here. Her eyes quickly open seconds later, and she stares at me with an indiscernible look. I watch her while she slowly glances around as she regains her bearings.

"Severus, you…why?" she whispers.

"You always claimed it to be a healing place," I quietly reply, recalling the times she brought me here so no one would learn that we slept in the same bed together in order to ward off my nightmares. "I had thought it would be prudent if I were to bring you here." She softly smiles and nods.

"Thank you."

"I…I must admit that I am confused by your behavior." She nods slowly. "I have always known you to take matters such as Harry's difficulty to be personal, but I have never seen you act in that manner before. Did Dursley do more to you than what I am able to see?"

"No."

"Then why would you harm yourself in that manner?"

"I didn't mean to, Severus. I just couldn't handle myself as I usually can."

"Well, then know that Albus has spoken with your mother." I watch her pale instantly. "However, I am sure that when we return you can convince Pomfrey and Albus to delay her arrival." She nods appreciatively before sighing heavily.

"I've certainly made a mess of things, haven't I?" I do not respond. "I apologize for my behavior last night. I should not have seen Dursley. I should have stayed out of matters that do not concern me. However, I cannot help it. Knowing what they did to that poor boy, well, they are lucky to be alive."

"As are you," I reply quietly. "Do not apologize to me, though. I understand better than most."

"I know, and that's…" I then hear her sniffle slightly as she turns away from me. Not many times have I seen her cry, but the tightness in my chest quickly returns as it always does with her tears. "Look at me. I'm being so overly pathetic right now."

"Do not concern yourself over how you look. I do not care of such things. I only care that you are well so do what you must to ensure your health."

"Even if that means hexing you?" she jokes.

"If you must," I reply, cringing slightly inside.

"Well, don't worry, Severus." I don't respond because I am noticing the slight tremor in her wand hand. "There really is only one thing I want, and that's to sleep."

"Then do so," I say. "I will watch over you."

"I know you will." Her mouth then opens to speak again, but no sound comes out. She tries several more times before she finally is able to say my name. "Severus."

"Yes?"

"I know I'm being ridiculous, but perhaps you could hold me tonight?"

I open my mouth to decline her politely, but instead I respond with an 'of course'. At the sight of her brief smile, I decide that it is not going to kill me. I walk towards her and gently slide into the bed. It does not take her long to set her head gently on my chest. The intoxicating smell of raspberries nearly drowns me. However, I say nothing.

For nearly an hour, I hold her in silence and notice how relaxed she is in my arms. I must admit there is a part of me that makes me feel at peace with her in my arms. However, I am never going to admit that. I have already lost one woman I loved. I do not need to lose a second, especially Aurora. One can only take so much before he suffers for his last time.

"Severus," she whispers. Again, I do not respond, but she understands me all the same, which is another thing she has always done. "I love you." The lump in my throat rises up as I close my eyes.

"I know," I reply barely above a whisper. _Oh, god, do I know, _I think somberly.


	23. Return to Normalcy

**A/N: **Enjoy. :)

**Return to Normalcy**

The next morning when I awaken, I find myself still in the Forbidden Forest in our secret place. However, I am alone, which I am rather glad. I quickly brush off my robes before leaving to head back to the castle. As I walk up the steep hill near Hagrid's hut, I cast Tempus to check if I am right about it being nine o'clock. Unfortunately, my spell confirms it. I grimace slightly as I remember my promise to Harry from yesterday. I can only imagine how upset he will be.

I take the shortcut towards my rooms without entering through the front doors. The quicker I can return to Harry is the better. Nearly a minute later, I feel the cool damp air of the dungeons and can see the entrance to my rooms. I briskly walk towards the portrait of Salazar Slytherin who guards my rooms. The Founder glances at me before folding his arms with an amused look on his face.

"Out late last night, were we?" he drawls with a soft grin.

"Just open the damn door," I growl back.

"As you wish," he replies before allowing me access.

I ignore him the best I can. After all, I know that I have a young boy in my quarters probably assuming the worst about me. I take a deep breath to steel myself for the onslaught of his words and intensity of his emotions of betrayal. However, I stop instantly when I see Harry sitting at the island in my little kitchen. He doesn't look at all phased by my absence last night.

"I see you have made yourself comfortable," I quietly say, expecting him to yell, scream, something to show his frustration. However, he only nods while staring at me. "I apologize for my tardiness this morning."

"It's all right," he replies softly.

"It is not. I told you that I would have breakfast with you this morning, and I broke my word."

"Yeah, but you were with Professor Sinistra all night so it is fine. She needs you more than I do."

"She has others to care for her."

"I know, but I have others too," he responds before glancing at his Charms textbook. "Plus, everyone knows that she was hurt pretty badly the other night so it isn't fair to be mad at you for being with her. You were only trying to help." He then glances at me. "Can I ask a personal question?"

"You may," I reply.

"Is there something going on between you and Professor Sinistra? What I mean is, are you two like dating each other?" he asks hesitantly.

His question takes me back immediately. I foolishly stare at him for what seems like a lifetime before finally regaining my motor skills. I silently shake my head and sigh.

"We are not."

"Oh," he says with a twinge of disappointment seeping into his words.

"That disappoints you, why?"

"I don't know," he responds with a shrug. His green eyes then dart towards a spot on the countertop, which he acts as if it is the most interesting thing he's ever seen.

"Answer me. Why does it disappoint you that I am not with Aurora?"

"Just sounds like she could use someone," Harry quietly replies before sighing.

"I see. Well, do not concern yourself over Aurora. She is an adult, and with time she will heal."

"Then is it true? Did someone really attack her?"

"It is not my place to say, and it is not your place to gossip. In fact, if that is your only reason for being here, then go to the Great Hall because I will not waste my time on such matters."

"I was just asking."

"Yes and your 'just asking' could have dangerous effects on others, Harry." I then sigh as I remember that he doesn't know what truly happened. However, my words have already done their part and made Harry feel rather ashamed. "Have you then eaten your breakfast?"

"No. I was waiting for you."

"Then there is no need to delay us any longer." The food appears before I take my usual spot. We eat in our comfortable silence. One day I will attempt to make conversation, but not today.


	24. Start to a Beautiful Thing

**A/N: **Enjoy, my dear readers. :)

**Start to a Beautiful Thing**

I walk towards Dumbledore's office rather briskly while glancing at the _Daily Prophet_ in my hands. It is always full of drivel, but even more so this morning. The ridiculous excuses of reporters are stating how Minister Fudge's new decrees are going to revolutionize the Ministry. I fail to see how that can ever happen as long as that pathetic man is in power.

I round the corner just as someone else in shimmering silver robes does on the other side. We instantly collide, and I manage to catch both the witch and myself before we fall to the ground. The witch's ice blue eyes immediately narrow into slits as she glares at me.

"Unhand me this instant," the witch snarls.

My hand recoils within seconds, and I take a step back from her. In the back of my mind, I hear the sound of Albus's marble statue of a phoenix moving. However, the witch in front of me has all my attention. I cannot recall how, but I know that I know this witch. My eyes then take in her long wavy blonde hair. She is definitely familiar, but how I know not.

"I will be sure to inform Albus of this," the witch says rather offended. She then leans towards me. "In fact, inform me of your name so that he may learn of your horrendous behavior towards guests."

"Severus," I respond with a slight hiss. This witch is starting to get on my very last nerves. However, just as I am about to head up the staircase to Albus's office, I catch the slight gasp.

"As in Severus Snape?" she quietly asks. I only roll my eyes before walking up the steps. I hear her join me and nearly whirl around to give her a piece of my mind when the door opens.

"Ah, good, good, thank you for escorting our guest, Severus," Albus Dumbledore says. "I take it the trip went well, Syra," he speaks to the witch who brushes roughly past me.

"As well as to be expected, Albus. Now, where is she? I'd rather get this sordid affair over with so my daughter can heal properly."

"Of course, Syra, I fully understand." Albus then glances at me before sighing heavily. "Severus, please escort our guest to the Astronomy Tower." It instantly clicks in my brain then.

"I was under the impression that Aurora did not wish to return to Windsor, Albus. Am I mistaken?" My eyes dart to Syra seconds later. The witch seems to be regarding me with distrust, but she is being rather respectful as I ask my question.

"You are not, Severus. However, Madam Pomfrey has informed me that in order to prevent a further incident that someone must watch Aurora. Seeing how you are the only available professor who could possibly watch her and taking into consideration of your feelings of dislike towards Aurora—"

"She may remain with me, Albus," I quickly interject.

"I am sorry, my boy, but we both know how that would end."

I clearly understand the hidden meaning behind Albus's words, and it angers me. While he may be wheedling me to confront my feelings concerning Aurora, I know that I cannot allow her to leave with her mother. Syra does not understand Aurora. She never has and frankly is never going to either.

"It does not matter, Albus. She may remain with me."

"And what of your young guest?" he asks with a hint of a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I doubt it would even affect him."

"On the contrary, I'd imagine it would affect him a great deal." Syra then speaks next.

"This is not up for debate, Albus. I am here for my daughter, and I am not leaving without her. Now argue if you must, but I am taking her back with me, and there isn't a damn thing you can do."

"You will soon learn that is not as easy as you believe it is," I grumble glaring at her.

"She _is_ my daughter, and unless you have some claim to her that I do not know about, you have no grounds to tell me what I can and cannot do. After all, I know your type."

"Oh, is that right? And just what is my type?" I growl. A few seconds later, Syra's ice blue eyes dart to my left forearm before she crosses her arms.

"I think you know precisely what I mean, Severus," Syra quietly says before glancing at Albus. "Fetch my daughter, Albus, or you will have an incident on your hands."

I scoff. Syra is so absurd that she's frankly laughable. Aurora obviously takes after her father.

"I am afraid I agree with Severus. Perhaps it would be best if Aurora remained with us."

"I see," Syra responds quietly. I can see her seething in silence. "Do not think this is over, Albus." She then briskly walks out before slamming the door behind her.

I glance towards Albus and catch his soft smile. It slightly irritates me, but considering the fact that I've just won it is rather a delightful sight to see. He then sighs before clasping his hands atop of his desk. I quickly settle myself in for the lecture he is about to give.

"I do hope you realize what you've done, my boy."

"I have only ensured that Aurora is not treated as if a doll, Albus."

"Oh, yes, I quite agree with you that it is the best solution, Severus. However, making enemies with Syra is not a wise decision."

"No, but it is a calculated one, Albus."

"One that you hope works?" he asked before sighing. "It does not matter, my boy. I trust you implicitly, and I know that you will do all in your power to help her heal. However, I do hope you do not lose sight of the young man I've entrusted in you to care for, Severus."

"There is no need for your concern, Albus. Harry's rooms will soon be completed."

"Ah, yes, have you given anymore to my suggestion?"

"I have."

"And…what is your decision?"

"Perhaps it would be in Harry's best interest if he was roomed with another." I then sigh. "I have yet to speak to Draco about our solution. However, I am sure there will be no issues among them."

"Indeed, I must admit that I am rather surprised how quickly Harry and Draco have become such great acquaintances." He then sighs heavily before pulling out a stack of papers from his desk. He looks over his spectacles at me. "I have taken the liberty to draw these papers up for the both of you."

I silently grab them from him before perusing over them. My eyes widen at the words 'Adoption.' I glance back at him, but Albus only smirks.

"I had thought that it would be a rather nice option to have considering where you two stand now." He then sighs. "It's not as if it hasn't crossed your mind, Severus." He glances towards his grandfather clock before shaking his head. "Perhaps you should return to your rooms, Severus. I am correct that it is time for Harry to be returning. Am I not?" I nod slowly. "Well, it doesn't hurt anything for you to talk about it."

"We've only been living together these past few weeks, Albus," I counter.

"Ah, yes, there is that, but it is not as if you do not already think of young Harry as your son. After all, why else would you be delaying the house elves in constructing Harry's rooms?"

"I've been researching protection spells for the elves to cast in his room," I respond.

"My boy, you need not explain yourself to me. I understand fully."

"Then I take it you also wish for me to adopt Aurora?" I reply mockingly.

"Oh, good heavens no, Severus," Albus responds with a chuckle. "Those papers would be for marriage." My heart stops as I stare at him. "It is not as if you do not care for her in that manner. I believe we have just seen how deeply you care for, Aurora."

"I am not marrying her."

"Whatever you say, my boy," Albus says with a grin. "I must say that Aurora, Harry, and you would make the perfect family. The potential is certainly there. Now if we just pushed you in the right direction, it would go beautifully."

"Ah, so that's your new plan, old man?" I drawl.

"One of many, I am afraid, my boy. I must admit that ambition will be my downfall in the end."

"And here I thought it'd be a lemon drop," I deadpanned.

"Only if you listened to Madam Pomfrey would you believe that farce." He then levels a glance at me. "Severus, you wish for the same thing Harry does. Signing those papers would give you both a chance to have the family you so desire. Do not concern yourself over your fears. I know you, and I trust you. In fact, I know that you will make an excellent father to Harry…and an excellent husband for Aurora." I only glare back at him. "However, what do I know? I am only a lemon drop addict, according to Minerva and Poppy." He then glances at the clock again. "We shall speak about this again." I take that as my leave and head back to my quarters with the papers firmly in hand.


	25. Harry's New Room

**A/N: **Enjoy. :)

**Harry's New Room**

I sigh quietly as I stare at the newly finished room. I must admit that the house elves did excellent work. Harry's room looks very inviting for a person his age. However, I know the house elves neglected to take into consideration one detail. The green and silver bedding just barely peeks out from underneath the same colored curtains that drape down in order to shield the four-poster bed from prying eyes. On the wall hangs a large tapestry with my family crest embroidered into the fabric. The house elves have yet again misunderstood me, but I truly care not about it hanging on the wall. In some way, it further solidifies my secretive feelings of affection towards him. It is his mother's eyes that likely make me feel so like a protective mother at times. _If only he was my true cub_, I think.

I shake my head at the nature of my thoughts. It is absurd that I am even considering Albus's suggestion. However, the idea continues to pop into my head refusing to leave me alone. While both boys are on good terms with one another now, I must admit that the idea of Harry and Draco sharing a room together is frightening. I can only imagine their times together. Both would swap stories of amuse and how _dependable_ adults are. Note the dripping sarcasm that laces my words.

I take one last look around the room. Granted, he may now be in my House, but I know Harry is always going to be a secret Gryffindor at heart. The room that the elves and I have created is not an accurate representation of Harry's true self. The room is only what I wish him to be. As I have stated numerous times before, he is a secret Gryffindor, which is because Gryffindor was his first true family he remembers. I hope in time he is going to consider Slytherin his family, but I know it takes time.

The amount of time that I know is required for our blooming relationship is not going to take as much time as the time needed for Harry and Slytherin. I believe we have already started that relationship in the right direction with our trusting each other. However, having a purely Slytherin-decorated room is not a step forward, but a step back. That is why I clap my hand once before wiggling my fingers in order to cast a wandless and nonverbal color altering charm. The second the spell hits the various Slytherin-colored objects in the room, the items change from green and silver to crimson and gold. The bedding is first, which the curtains follow with their coloring alterations. It does not take long before the only green and silver item in the room is my family tapestry.

I stare at the green and silver tapestry following with my eyes the intricate designs woven into the material. The Prince family crest of a serpent intertwined with the half-moon shimmer softly in the light. I can still remember the first time my mother showed it to me. I was not much older than Harry was. At the time, I had not seen the significance in her showing it to me, but I do now.

Before I can delve any further, I hear soft knocking at the door. I sigh as I realize it is time. Harry is here. Quietly, I allow Harry to enter. It doesn't take long for him to walk into the room. I can see his apprehension and fears clearly on his face. I wish for nothing more than to obliterate his fears, but even I can't do that. From firsthand experience, I know that no matter what anyone tries to do to prevent the fear of abandonment or even disappointment that the fears will always be there in the back of the mind.

"Harry," I say softly. He slowly nods in response. I remain quiet for a few minutes to allow him to glance around the room. It does not take long before I catch the glimpse of a hinted smile. "I take it that you approve of your room?" He instantly nods and then grins widely.

"I love it!" he responds happily. Moments later, he runs and jumps onto the bed as if a little kid. He bounces up and down for at least a minute before ceasing and staring at me with that goofy grin on his face. "Thanks, Snape." I only bow my head. "All of it is mine?"

"Yes," I reply calmly. His grin widens as my chest constricts. "However, I must point out that I had wished to talk to you earlier about a solution to your nighttime fears. Unfortunately, I did not speak to you beforehand, but I am operating under the assumption that you will be satisfied with the solution."

"Um…okay, sure, what is it?"

"I have asked the house elves to include a secret passageway that connects your room to mine." I know I am stalling, which is uncharacteristic of me, but I do not wish to learn that I am wrong.

"So if I have an issue again, I can go to your rooms?"

"Yes." I then sigh. I cannot hide behind my stalling any longer. "However, as I have told you before, there will be times when you will be unable to spend the night with me." I see the worry and desperation enter his eyes, which makes me quickly speak again. "That is why I have spoken with Mr. Malfoy earlier this evening. He is more than willing to spend the night with no strings attached."

"I know," Harry quietly says before shifting his weight. "He told me at dinner."

"Ah, I see. Well, do you then agree to this solution?"

"Yeah," he responds. "I can still come to you if I want, though, right?" I nod curtly.

"My door shall always be open for you, Harry. However, you should know that as of right now I am to be a bit preoccupied." I see the questions instantly forming in his mind. "Aurora's mother wished to take her home this morning because of what occurred two nights ago."

"Oh, so you don't want her to go with her mum?"

"It is not as clear cut as you make it sound, Harry. Over the years, Syra Sinistra has done more harm than good with Aurora. I, well, I fear what would occur if I permitted Syra to take her daughter. In fact, I admit it is the reason why I have had to put a rush on finishing your room."

"I don't understand. Why couldn't you have shared your bedroom with her while the house elves finished?"

"It would be improper for me to do so, Harry," I respond.

"But it's not like I don't already know that you two have spent the night together." I only stare at him, refusing to respond. Then again, how do you reply to that statement, though? Harry then sighs before muttering something under his breath. "It's not that I'm complaining or anything, Snape. I mean, I love my room, and I love the fact that you're helping me so much, but it's not as if you have to watch me twenty-four seven, though. You could be with Professor Sinistra and help her while I was doing whatever. I guess what I'm saying here is that you didn't need to finish my room so quickly. I wouldn't have freaked out or anything if I walked in while you two were together."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have, Harry. However, it'd be inappropriate if I allowed you to see her in her current state." He is about to protest, but I easily interrupt. "None of that is the point, Harry. The issue is resolved now. Your room is finished, and I shall spend this evening with Aurora." I then sigh as I see the brief flash of anger. "I shall see you in the morning." Quietly, I leave his room and head to mine. Someday I will not leave things undone between us, but unfortunately someday is not today.


	26. Consequences of Gryffindor on Slytherin

**A/N:** Thanks for the amazing reviews and adds, everyone. I'm glad people are enjoying it. So it goes without saying again, but enjoy. :)

**Consequences of Gryffindor Tendencies on a Slytherin**

Several days later, Harry and I continue to have breakfast together. I can sense the uneasiness in him as he picks through his food. Something is different about him, but as I call to mind the past week, I cannot recall what. According to Draco, Harry loves his new room, and both boys have been spending time together, along with Miss Granger and Mister Weasley. I stare at the young man in front of me before finally admitting defeat. The answer is not going to come to me that easily.

"Perhaps it would be best if you informed me what troubles you this morning."

"Nothing," Harry mumbles, refusing to look at me.

"Forgive me, but that is a load of crap and you know it. Speak your mind."

"It's nothing," he mumbles again and lowering his head even further.

"If it truly is nothing, you wouldn't be acting like a kicked puppy. What is it, Harry?" He doesn't respond again, but instead starts to rustle through his backpack. I watch him in silence, wishing he'd open up so I would know what I did. A few moments later, I catch the familiar papers in his hand. The realization hits me like a stunner. How I could have been so stupid is beyond me. "So that's where those went," I say in a soft enough voice so he can hear me. He then drops the papers on the table and stares at me with those damn green eyes.

"Why do you have these?" His voice is barely above a whisper. I can see the fear. I do not respond. I only stare at him He obviously can it figure out. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I believe that I have done nothing, Harry."

"You left it on my bed!" he snarls at me. "It's like you were teasing me. 'Look what I got you, Harry. I fixed you up with a new room and hey, by the way, I also have some adoption papers here that I just will conveniently lay on your bed for you to find.'" His eyes are accusatory towards me. I wisely remain quiet. "You're no different than the rest of them. You only want me because you want to use me. After all, I am the Heir of Slytherin, you know."

"Is that right?" I respond calmly. "And just made you such an expert on me?" This time is his moment to be silent. "The headmaster had given them to me to look at in case I wished to choose that path. However, I have yet to decide on that. In case you've failed to notice, we have both been extremely busy these past few days so I had not given the papers much thought."

"You didn't have to," he growls. "You don't want me. The only reasons you would ever want me is due to my mother and the whole Heir of Slytherin nonsense. You think I've forgotten how you treated me before…before you decided that I was worthy to be in your precious Slytherin."

"I see," I respond with a soft sigh. Harry's anger has been simmering for a while it seems. Underneath everything, I thought we were all right, but it appears I am mistaken. I draw in a calming breath and stare at him. I can see the anger and contempt behind those green daggers that now pierce me. I naively believed that his choosing Slytherin proved that he took my word at face value. Obviously, in his mind now, my value is nothing. "If you wish to return to Gryffindor, you need only ask the headmaster." My stomach clenches as it prepares for the hard emotional blow.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Pawn me off to another without having any responsibility?"

"It is not responsibility that is the issue here," I reply.

"Oh, yeah, what is the issue then, Snape?"

"As if I would ever tell a snotty little twelve year old," I retort allowing my temper to reign.

"I hate you!" His emotions are clear on his face. The look of revulsion and anger pales in comparison to how Albus had treated me after learning I had taken Voldemort's Mark. Harry then stand up and storms out of the room. As soon as he is gone, I sigh heavily. That could have gone better.

I glance at the papers that sit on the table. One of these days, I'm going to kill Albus, and preferably, it occurs on the Astronomy Tower with a well-placed Unforgivable. I can clearly imagine the scene. It would be a dark, windy night with storm clouds and Albus would beg me not to kill him.

I glare at the horrid papers that are ruining my life. An idea hits me, and for the first time in a very long time, I act on pure instinct without thinking of the consequences. His horrific Gryffindor side now rubs off on me. If the boy hates me now, I'd hate to see the look on his face when he finds out I've signed the damn papers. Seconds later, after I finish my signature, the papers vanish with a loud pop. My eyes widen as I realize what I've done. _DAMN YOU, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE,_ I snarl in my mind.


	27. Curious Culprit

**A/N: **Enjoy. :)

**Curious Culprit**

It is at least five minutes before Aurora _blesses_ me with her presence. I can hear her soft footfalls as she walks into the kitchen. I only glance at her before resuming my glare at the spot where the adoption papers once was.

"Severus, is something wrong?"

I nearly groan when I hear Aurora. _Oh no, of course nothing is wrong, Aurora. My life is just perfect. I am now the sole parent of my childhood nemesis James Potter and, Lily, my true love's son. _My life truly can't get any worse. Well, it could, but that doesn't mean that I want it to become worse. I make no movement to inform her that I heard her. After all, what could I possibly say?

"You're not upset because I read your papers, are you?"

My interest piques at that statement. I glance at her and narrow my eyes. I need no words because she fully understands me. I can tell by how she glances at the floor with a look of scarlet shame.

"My papers?" softly I ask. "To what papers are you referring to, Aurora?"

"The papers for adopting Harry," she responds calmly.

"You read those papers?" Slowly, she nods. "I see, and where did you find them?"

"The papers were on your nightstand. You see, I was rather bored, and the papers were just lying there so my curiosity took over. I mean, I know you probably didn't want me to read the papers and everything, but the papers were just right there. You're mad, aren't you?"

"When you finished perusing over documents that didn't belong to you, what exactly did you do with them?" I ask ignoring her question.

"Well, I think I took the papers into the other room because you needed your bedroom."

"The other room as in the spare bedroom closest to the sitting room?" quietly I ask.

"Yeah, that's sound about right. Why do you ask?"

I should have known that this entire failure was her fault. It reeked of something she would do. I glare at her imagining several plots that involved her being dead. However, seconds later, I sighed.

"Obviously, you have not had the pleasure of seeing Mr. Potter this morning."

"Well, of course not," Aurora drawls. "I've been doing as Madam Pomfrey has requested so I stay out of her Infirmary." Her dark eyes then narrow on me. "Something happened, didn't it?"

"Due to your extreme idiocy, he found the papers, which somehow managed to appear in his room. Perhaps you know the reason for that." Aurora doesn't reply, but I didn't expect her to. She is rather intelligent when she attempts to be.

"I take it that Harry doesn't like the idea then?"

"He believes I would only willingly adopt him because of his mother and the Heir of Slytherin nonsense." Aurora nods slowly before sitting in the chair across from me. She stares at me as if trying to ascertain my motives. A few moments later, she sighs and leans back in her chair.

"I doubt he really believes that," she quietly quips. "If you asked my opinion, I'd say he's scared. He's used to adults abandoning him. You, however, are continuing to battle against this preconceived notion of his, and he's unsure of what to make of it. I would bet that deep down he'd be rather glad to learn you signed the papers." I snort. Of course, she knew all along that I had signed the documents.

"What gave it away?" I ask.

"Glaring at a table for nearly five minutes is a sure sign that something happened. Add your reaction to when I stated that I read the documents, well, it doesn't take a Ravenclaw there, Severus."

"I see your mood and humor are improving."

"Well, you are an excellent psychologist."

Again, I snort at her. Since she has been staying in my quarters so that I can observe her properly, we have talked about items that she feels she has no control over in her life. For my part, I only listen to her. I never offer any advice because I do not want that responsibility if something goes wrong. However, I will comment to her that she is being ridiculous with some of her items.

"Perhaps we should end this agreement of ours and allow us both to go our separate ways."

"If you feel it'd be best," Aurora replies. "After all, you do need to get to know your adoptive son," she says smiling. "Man, I'm tired again. I'll see you later, Severus."

Aurora then leaves, and I sigh. _Damn you, Albus and Aurora_, I think, y_ou meddlesome fools!_

_**A/N:**_ How many of you actually knew/guessed it was her?


	28. Troubling Times

**A/N: **I felt like I was drawing this story out way too long so I upped the pace. Enjoy. :)

**Troubling Times**

In my rooms later that night, I start to pace in an attempt to figure out what my next action is. I know that I should go and speak with Harry about what I did, but I cannot head in that direction. I then glance at the clock on my wall. My eyes narrow on it. Something was happening today, but I cannot recall what. I draw in a deep breath before walking towards the doors. It doesn't take me long before I reach Harry's room, but I can already feel that he isn't in there. I growl as I think about the recent attacks on several students. The headmaster has already alerted the students to the danger, but knowing Harry as well as I do I just know the silly little fool probably got himself into danger yet again.

Deciding that it would probably benefit me in the end, I walk into Harry's room and head straight to his nightstand. I recall the fact that the boy has been writing frequently in a notebook of his since the start of the term. I open the drawer and grab the little black book. I skim the last entries, which detail some of his recent exploits. My eyes narrow when I read 'I wished it would shut up. I don't understand what it wants from me. I'm just a boy. I can't help it, and I know if I tell anyone the person will think I've gone nutters. The voice wants something from me, but I can't give it what it wants.'

_Just what does it want?_ I ponder before noticing the smeared blood on the sides of the entry. I feel my heart leap at the sight. For the life of me, I cannot recall him injured lately. That is other than the beating that my foolish idiots did the first night. _He's hearing something that only he can hear. Could it be? Could the Dark Lord truly have returned?_ It is the only idea that makes the slightest bit of sense. I push thought aside and cast a location charm on Harry.

It doesn't take long before the charm finds Harry. I follow it back out of Harry's room and further down the corridor into the deeper recesses of the dungeons. I knew the boy had explored the dungeons, but I admit that I never could have guessed it would be to this extent. Nearly a half hour later, I find myself in a corridor that has collapsed partially. The charm shows me that Harry is just beyond the collapsed wall. A wave of emotions underneath my barriers bubble to the surface, but I quickly shove the emotions back. I know in my heart that Harry was underneath the rubble. It is just those stupid absurd feelings again.

"Snape," a familiar voice speaks behind me. I whirl around and glance at Draco. "Is something wrong?" I shake my head and only stare at him. I can see the uneasiness in him. He knows something.

"Speak," I say gruffly.

"About what?" he responds feigning his innocence.

"Mr. Malfoy," I hiss in my lowest and deadliest voice. That voice makes everyone spill.

"I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since last night at dinner. He was rather quiet last night again, but I didn't think anything of it because he sometimes gets that way after coming back from wherever he goes. I don't know where that is exactly, but I know that it's wet there. He always comes back soaked. Sometimes he's bleeding while other times he comes back fine. He doesn't tell me, though. Honestly, Snape, I don't know where he is. Please…I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. Please, Snape," Draco says with a slight whimper. I can see the fear in his eyes.

"And these voices he hears?"

"I haven't heard about any of that. You might ask Weasley and Granger. They might know. I mean, it's not like Harry and I are best friends or anything."

"I shall speak with them at once. You, Mr. Malfoy, better hope that I do not learn that you do know where Mr. Potter is," I growl. Truthfully, I am not angry with Draco. Hell, I'm not even truly angry with Harry for running off like the little fool he is. If I were truly honest with myself, I'd admit that I'm alarmed that neither Draco nor I have seen Harry. I've learned with experience that if I do not see the boy at least once a day, then trouble is soon to follow. I can only imagine what horrific things I am going to stumble upon, whether that is his broken body at the bottom of the stairs or his petrified body lying in a lake of bathroom water.

I draw in a breath to steady myself emotionally before heading towards Gryffindor Tower. I feel some compassion for the two Gryffindors I am about to pounce upon, but only some. If those two fools helped Harry at all, then they will suffer terribly. I cannot lose him. I cannot lose Harry. He is my last living connection to Lily. If I lose him, I lose everything. I briskly walk to the staircases. So far, hope is on my side. There is no broken boy lying at the bottom of the stairs. Hope will save Harry and me.


	29. Like a Bat out of Hell

**Like A Bat Out Of Hell**

I burst into Gryffindor Tower. Twenty students, who are studying including Mr. Longbottom, instantly leap to their feet screaming bloody murder. Wands are drawn, but I effortlessly wave them away. My dark eyes lock onto the bushy brown-haired girl and redhead boy. Weasley gulps loudly and releases a soft whimper, while Granger only stares at me.

"Where is he?" I snarl angrily. When neither answers me after a few milliseconds, I uncharacteristically release a bit of uncontrolled magic. Glass throughout the room shatters, and several portraits start to rattle loudly. "WHERE IS HE?" I shout.

"We don't know!" Granger yells back glaring at me. "We thought he was in the dungeons."

"Well, he's not," I snap.

"Obviously," Granger drawls with a fierce look in her eyes. She then shakes her head furiously. "After you toyed with him last night, he screamed at us that he wanted to be left alone. How could you do that? You knew how badly he wanted a family, and you just held it out like a carrot for him!"

"Do not lecture me, Miss Granger," I snarl. Our conversation, if you could call it one, sounded eerily similar to my frequent arguments with Sinistra.

"WHY NOT, _PROFESSOR_!" she screamed. "You used him just like every other adult! I thought you'd be different, but I see I was wrong. You truly do hate him, don't you? Obviously, I'm right because why else would you tease him with those adoption papers? You KNEW!" Her eyes are slits of rage as she glares at me.

"Silly little girl," I hiss back in my deadliest voice. It doesn't faze Granger in the slightest, though. If anything, it only infuriates her even more. "Do not speak to me about things I knew when you withheld the quaint fact that he was hearing things!" I snarl back at her. Within seconds, confusion crosses her face. _Perhaps you didn't know that_, I think as confusion enters Weasley's face also.

"Hearing things?" she asks. "What are you talking about, Professor Snape?"

I do not reply. Granger is another dead end. I think back to my conversations with Harry. Nothing stands out as being odd. However, Draco's comment about Harry always being wet makes me pause. It would have been noticeable if he left the castle, and the charm I placed on him would have alerted me instantly. No. Harry must still be in the castle, but the question was where. I then recall a meeting that Dumbledore called that informed us about the idea of the Chamber of Secrets being inside of Hogwarts. I of course had dismissed the idea as being absurd, but perhaps the boy had found it. I then remember the fact that Harry is a Parselmouth. The attacks suddenly make sense. My eyes widen as I realize what the monster in the Chamber really is, a basilisk.

Hagrid has been complaining all term that something has been killing his roosters. I had previously thought that the reason for the deaths was the wild animals in the Forbidden Forest. The spiders are acting rather peculiar as if something dangerous resides in the castle. I believed this to be because the castle was cold now. The petrified students found in random corridors of pools of water. The voice Harry writes in his journal that only he can hear. I admit that I have dismissed all the evidence as coincidences, but there is no such thing. I have always believed that. However, my only question I have left is why would Harry go to the Chamber?

I then focus on the pools of water that surrounds the petrified victims. It is a clue. It has to be, but what it means I know not. I stare at Granger for a while longer before the answer hits me. Hogwarts is full of pipes. In fact, Peeves broke one just the other day, complaining that something was moving in it. I hear the Fat Lady's portrait behind me open, which makes me whirl around to the new arrivals. Several of my coworkers walk in with their wands drawn before lowering the wands while staring at me.

"Severus, is something wrong?" Minerva asks me with a look of concern.

I ask, "The girl who died in the castle fifty years ago, Minerva, where did she die?"

"Uh…well, she died in the second floor girl's lavatory. Why?"

I do not respond. I know not why, but there is a deep feeling of dread in my chest. Something is wrong. If Harry ran into it, if that was what truly resides there, he wouldn't know what to do. Granted, I am not experienced in fighting basilisks, but I at least have fighting experience. I run like a bat out of hell towards Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. She might at least be able to tell me if she's seen Harry. In the back of my mind, I can hear familiar boots behind me, but I pay no attention. Harry needs me.


	30. Showdown

**Showdown**

The first thing I notice as I run into the second floor girls' lavatory is the water. It isn't unusual that the lavatory would be flooded, but I keep flashing back to the petrified students. I hear Myrtle crying off in the distance and force myself not to scold her for her wailing.

"Myrtle," I loudly say. It doesn't take long for the ghost of the young girl float out of a stall.

"This is a girls' lavatory," Myrtle snaps at me.

"I do not have time for this frivolity. Have you seen a second-year boy in here?"

"You mean, Harry?" she happily asks.

"Yes, Harry, where is he?" I respond feeling my heart beat wildly in my chest. Each moment I am from him I know is another moment closer to his death. I know immediately that if Aurora heard me she'd think I was—

"Was being melodramatic, oh, yes, you're definitely that today," a voice says next to me.

I glance at Aurora before glancing back to Myrtle. I don't have time for games with either witch. Harry needs me. I cannot describe how I know it, but I do. It is such an unusual experience for me. I am not used to feeling such…strong emotions concerning another. I know that he needs me. I know that Harry needs me, but I don't know why. Fear floods my every pore. Dozens of scenarios flash before my eyes. It is pure conjecture at this point, but I know that something bad has happened.

"Last I saw him he and that really handsome professor were near the sink. Harry seemed rather dazed because my Harry didn't even say hi to me. The handsome professor told Harry to hiss at the sink like some snake. It was utterly frightening."

"He wanted Harry to hiss?" Aurora quietly asks beside me. She then glances at me before walking to the sink. A few seconds later, at the sound of expressed happiness from the witch I walk over there and catch the snake carvings on the side of a faucet. I glance at her as if to ask how she knew it. She only shrugs. "Well, everyone knows that Salazar Slytherin was a ladies' man," she drawls.

Sinistra then pulls out her pendant of two snakes coiled around a glittering green gem. She quickly places the necklace against the snake carved faucet. One of the five sinks slides backwards before disappearing into the floor. She latches onto my forearm before yanking me towards the newly discovered hole. We both fall into the abyss without a sound. It doesn't take long before her pendent glows and lights up the room. However, we crash against the floor prior to me preventing that.

I instantly taste the metallic liquid in my mouth. My head aches horribly as does my back, but I push all my pain away. When I glance at Aurora, I wince sympathetically. Blood streams out of her nose, which she quickly wipes off. She also holds her arm in an odd angle that can only mean one thing. I sigh, hold a hand out to Sinistra, and help her to her feet. She says nothing, which I am rather glad.

We then walk together until we come to a door with metal snakes in the door. I watch her place her pendant on the door again, and the door clicks open. I am rather impressed so far with her pendant. I recall from our schooldays how she always wore it, but she never showed me what it could do.

After a few moments of walking through various corridors, we finally walk down a huge entryway to a large room. On either side of us are snake statues that shoot flames with our presence. My eyes, however, lock onto the bundle of black robes on the floor. I can just make out the feet from underneath the robes. I remain as calm as I can as we walk towards the chamber. I glance to my left where I last saw Sinistra. She isn't there anymore, though. I draw my long ebony wand and continue to walk without missing a step. I know that somewhere in the shadows is Aurora, and that she has my back.

"Ah, wonderful," an unfamiliar young man says as soon as he spies me. His unfeeling eyes are familiar to me. "You know, I must say that I hadn't thought you'd be here, Severus." With the hiss of my name, I instantly know who he is. "Unless you're here to see me destroy the boy who was a mistake," he says with a chuckle. "I have always liked to play with my food." He then sends a lazy curse towards the boy, which makes Harry release a terrible shriek of pain. The cold eyes then glance towards the golden locked idiot Lockhart. "You'd think the old coot would notice his poor DADA professor spending all his time pouring his secrets out to a little diary for me. Oh, well, his loss is my gain. You'd be surprised what you'd learn from that idiot," he says motioning to Lockhart. "For example, he told me all about you getting guardianship of poor Harry. I must say I was rather shocked, but I suppose it works in my favor, though. These months have been magnificent. However, they've also been frustrating. I've had to use that idiot, and he's just not my usual servant."

I nod my head before glancing at Harry again. I can just make out the pain-filled green eyes. I sigh before glancing back at the young Dark Lord. Secretly, I wonder if I should be kneeling or not, but truthfully I don't care. He's watching me carefully.

"Severus, do you still serve me loyally?"

"Of course, my lord," I silkily reply.

"Then kill him," he says pointing at Lockhart.

My eyes narrow at the request. I previously thought he'd wish me to kill Harry, not that bumbling idiot Lockhart. I lazily point my wand towards the unconscious wizard. However, I notice movement out of the corner of my eye. Something is slithering in the darkness, watching me and appraising me to see if I am worthy or not.

"Forgive me, my lord, but why waste perfectly good magic on this loser?"

"Excellent, Severus, excellent," the young Dark Lord drawls with a grin. "You haven't lost your touch, have you, my most faithful and loyal servant?" He then chuckles quietly as he glances at Harry and Lockhart. "It won't be long now, my Severus, before I reward you. My boy, how I have missed you!" he says. He then inhales as he becomes less transparent.

"Unfortunately, I must disappoint." I feel the heavy weight lift off my chest as I think about my next actions. In one solid and fluid motion, I send a nonverbal Sectumsempra towards the slithering monstrosity heading towards me. A loud shriek reverberates around the room before a terrible light.

Within seconds, I feel the presence of evil lunge towards me. I can only guess that I missed when I tried to kill the basilisk. I fall to the floor after it knocks me off my feet with a hard blow to my back. Dozens of colorful lights bathe the room, which I know is from Sinistra and me.

"TRAITOR!" yells the young Dark Lord. "KILL HIM!"

I dodge and evade every such attack the basilisk attempts against my life. At one point, I involuntarily glance up. I clearly see that its eyes have been removed, which makes me glance towards the darkness. There is yet another reason not to mess with Aurora ever. Again, the basilisk's tail knocks me to the ground. I can feel the whooshing of air as it attempts to strike. I quickly roll myself away.

"AH!" screams Aurora. I glance at her in mid-roll to see why she is screaming. The basilisk has somehow knocked a column near Aurora, causing the ceiling to cave in. In a split second decision, I throw a quick shield towards her to prevent her from harm. Just those few milliseconds of distraction cause me to make a mistake, a terrible and near fatal mistake. I am not quick enough to avoid it.

I feel the sharp pain in my leg instantly. I cannot hold back my scream as the detached fang pierces my right thigh. I can feel the poison flood my entire nervous system. My nerves feel like they're burning. My blood feels as if it boiling. I gasp for air as the poison reaches my lungs.

"Stab…book," a distorted voice speaks somewhere near me. "Protect…please…please…protect him, Sev. Protect Harry." The voice becomes clearer as my vision blurs.

_It can't be. It can't be her. It can't be my Lily,_ I think. I then grab the fang and rip it out of my leg. The pain helps me focus for a second. I hold my hand out and gasp in pain as the diary flies to me.

"Sev, please…" the voice begs.

_I'm trying, Lil. I'm trying_, I think back. Words are too hard to form to speak aloud. Thoughts are so much easier. However, soon I find that my extremities are not moving. I focus every bit of strength I have in my body on trying to do as she says, but they aren't cooperating.

"Sev, now, do it now! Please…"

Froth gathers in the back of my throat. Breathing soon becomes too difficult. I am losing the battle. I stare up and see my lovely angelic Lily staring down at me. Her beautiful green orbs shine in the white light as she stares at me with sad eyes. _I'm sorry,_ I think before submitting myself to the darkness.

"Oh no, you don't," a voice growls. Warmth then fills me as light bathes the room. I see liquid darkness squirt somewhere near me before I feel a hand on my chest. "You and I need to prove to Harry that there is such a thing as a happy family, and I'll be damned if you die on me before then, Severus."

In my confused mind, I can only think of one word, _Aurora._ Slowly, it becomes easier to think. Lily's face gradually fades and the chamber comes back into view. I then smile as I think _happy family._


	31. Happy Family

**Happy Family**

"Careful, Harry," a soft voice whispers near me as I slowly regain consciousness.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Severus is a survivor just like you, Harry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I don't—he's going to be mad, Professor."

"I seriously doubt that, Harry. If anything, he'll understand you didn't willingly go down there."

"But…I…well…I did go down there, though."

"You are affected by a curse, Harry. It wasn't your fault, and if he does get mad, I'll hex him."

"I'd…" I then swallow harshly. "I'd like to see you try, Sinistra." Slowly, I open my eyes. Harry is staring down at me with those same sad eyes his mother had. Aurora, on the other hand, is smiling.

"I bet you would. You look like hell, Snape."

"How…how am I not dead?" I rasp out.

"It's better if you don't know, Severus." Aurora then glances at something out of view. "I take it overheard our conversation?"

"Bits and pieces," I reply before glancing at Harry. "Lockhart cursed you?"

"Yes, sir, and…um…according Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sinistra and everyone it was one of those bad curses." I glance back to Aurora for verification of my thoughts.

"Imperio," she calmly states. "Madam Pomfrey, however, believes that it wasn't willingly, though. She found evidence of someone altering his thoughts. The headmaster said he'd fill you in on the details later, but it appears that our resident evil guy acted through Lockhart to get to Harry."

"Wonderful," I cough. I then glance at Harry. The boy is in near tears. "Speak your mind before you end up killing me, Harry." Within seconds, his arms envelop me in a hug. I grunt at the shooting pain caused by that harmless activity. However, I wrap one of my arms around him and return the embrace. If anyone gives me grief, then I am clearly stating that it is a side effect of a potion Pomfrey gave me, not that I am being overly emotional.

"I'm sorry, Snape. I'm so sorry. I was wrong. You did want me," he chokes out through his sobs.

"Whatever changed your mind?" I reply rather tired.

"Ron and everyone told me how you were searching for me, and, well, only someone who really cares would be that concerned. I know, I know," he says holding up a hand to prevent me from interrupting. "You weren't concerned, but—"

"I was not going to dispute that, Harry," I respond. I then sigh. "Your safety _is_ my number one priority. You may call it concern, and you might be right. However, if I ever hear you repeat that to Mr. Weasley or Mr. Malfoy, I will ground you. Is that understood?" He nods feverishly. I then glance away before drawing a pained breath. "Has anyone informed you of your living status yet?"

"Well, other than that you're my guardian, no, not really," he replies curiously.

"I regret that I signed the papers without seeking your approval." Yet again, the boy's arms wrap tightly around me. It is as if the boy is purposefully squeezing all of the oxygen out of me. It takes me a few minutes to recover before I can breathe properly. "Am I to believe that you are agreeable to this?"

"Oh, god, yes," Harry replies with a huge grin. "I've always wanted a family. You know that right?" I nod in response. I must admit that I hadn't thought he'd be happy about my rash decision. "I think Mum and Dad would want me to be happy. I already know that I'm going to have to work harder, and I'm willing to do that. I will also help clean and cook and do whatever else—"

"I only wish you to focus on your schoolwork for now," I interrupt. "The rest is to be done by house elves and me. However, if you ever run off again, I will not hesitate to punish you. Your safety is my main priority, Harry. If I do not know where you are, then I cannot protect you properly. For my own sanity, please do not do such a thing ever again."

"I understand, and I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize any longer. What is done is done." I then glance at Aurora and catch her approving smile. "You must understand that I cannot show you my feelings. However, you must know that my signing those papers—"

"A big step, I know, Professor Sinistra told. We can take it slow if that helps."

"We are not in that type of a relationship, Harry," I say with a raspy chuckle. He grins and nods.

"Harry, Severus needs his rest, as do you. Go on. I'm sure Ron and the rest are going to drag you out of here for the match later today. I'll bring you back here after dinner. I give you my Witch's Oath."

"Thanks," Harry says before hugging me. He then leaves, and my heart pangs with the loss.

"You're becoming a big softy, Severus."

"Say that again, and you will suffer a particularly nasty curse, Aurora," I respond.

"Harry's been here almost every night waiting for you to wake up. That boy loves too easily, Severus. Luckily, he won't have that issue with you, will he?" There is no contempt in her words. She then sighs. "You saw her, didn't you?" I nod slowly. "I'm sorry, Severus, but I couldn't let you go. I…"

"You need not say it, Aurora. I know," I say sighing.

"That makes me petty for making sure you didn't die, doesn't it?"

"No. It makes you the reason why I nearly died and why I am alive. I…admit that a part of me did wish to let go, but I do not believe it was my time. She wished me to protect Harry, not go with her."

"You deserve happiness too, Severus."

"Who says I will not have it, Aurora?" I ask staring at her. "Harry is truly like his mother and is remarkable. He is a good reminder of her, but I…I do not believe it is her that I need anymore. I wished for nothing more than to go with her, and she never said that she also wanted it. She only wanted me to protect her son, which I have done and will do until the end of my days."

"I understand."

"But not fully," I reply glancing at the window. If I am to admit the following, I know I must avoid her eyes. "I…I nearly gave my life for you. I didn't even think about my own wellbeing. I only thought as I heard you scream. The potential of you harmed was great, and I couldn't bear that. I…I have lost one woman I loved, Aurora. I cannot bear to lose another. However, I cannot just push my feelings aside. It affects me still in times of need as it did down in the chamber."

"What are you saying, Severus?"

"You know precisely what I'm saying, Aurora," I respond quietly. "You told me that you did not wish for me to die before we showed Harry a happy family." I then snort. "As if we could ever truly show a happy family," I drawl. "Perhaps a distorted and extremely deranged family could be pulled off, but I shall endeavor with you for a happy family. I will after all need someone to help me get in touch with my emotions so that I do not damage the poor boy emotionally."

"Forgive me here, but are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I am merely saying that I am willing to give this…relationship a try if you are."

"Oh," she states.

I am not expecting that type of reaction from her. I close my eyes and sigh heavily. I have waited too long again. I knew it. I then shake my head. I am perhaps the biggest fool in the Wizarding world.

"I'm mean not 'oh,' like 'dear god, no,' but more of an 'oh,' like 'I was so not getting that." She then glances at me before laughing. "You're not doing this because you're afraid I'll hurt myself again, right?" I shake my head. "Because I won't," she states firmly. "I've lived without you for twenty years, and I surely can live without you for another—"

"Shut up, Aurora," I say rolling my eyes.

"That death scare really affected you, didn't it?"

"It has made me reevaluate my priorities, yes," I respond.

"Well, if I knew that, I would have tried to kill you earlier," she teases before resting a gentle hand on my chest. "I'm not sure if my mother would ever approve of us marrying. I mean, I'd have a former Gryffindor turned Slytherin stepson. She doesn't like those turned people. People in her mind should only be black and white…or in our case silver and green."

"Then be glad your mother is far away."

"Oh, I am," replies Aurora laughing. "You do realize that poor Harry is going to have a lot to get used to know because you keep making such rash decisions at a moment's notice." She then scrutinizes me as if searching for an answer. "You're not a secret Gryffindor too, are you, Severus?" I only roll my eyes. "I love you, Severus. I always have and always will." She then kisses my lips gently. The sensation is rather electrifying, and I cannot help it as I deepen our kiss. She then pulls back. "Even if you are a particularly nasty evil bastard," she jokes. "Yep, we're going to be one big happy family."


End file.
